Mega Cat 8: The Sword of Heroism
by Mega DMX
Summary: After the defeat of Simian and imprisoning Brown again, two meteors crash onto Earth grounds. Gumball holds the good and a forgotten, revengeful and disfigured enemy holds the bad. Will Gumball, Darwin, Mega-Dan and Proto-Cat be able to stop these new threats or fall in defeat?
1. Opening Theme

"The Sword of Heroism"

Opening Theme

* * *

Song: "Electrical Communication," by GANASIA

* * *

[With the opening music, Mega Cat fades into view until it went black. Next, it view his right hand until it went black again. Finally, it view the back of his head.]

 _ **ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION  
Hikisakarete 'ru IMAGINATION  
Mirai shibaru kairo hodoite**_

[As it view to his left hand, he equipped his sword and slash the camera revealing the title of the story "Mega Cat 8: The Sword of Heroism."]

[A bright flash took up the screen until it fades away showing Mega Cat flying in the sky with Darwin in his fishjet. As he continues flying, he look at clouds and see images of Dr. Watterson, Anais, Richard and Darwin.]

 _ **Chikagoro hayari no dejitaru seigo**_

[The camera back up Tina's face, she grab a car with her mouth and throws it at Mega Cat. Her target dodges it easily, however, and even manages to lift the Robot Master off the ground. But unfortunately due to her massive size, he got squished]

 _ **Maruchimedia ni Good morning YEAH!  
Shooto shisou na atama wo kakaete**_

[Tobias fires his Rainbow Beam at Mega Cat in a darkened city. Mega Cat dodges his beam and fired back.]

 _ **Kimi no koe mo kiete shimaisou sa**_

[Carmen is riding a fire-breathing robot-eating plant that attacks Mega Cat but luckily the fire didn't harm so he equipped his buster and blasted them.]

 _ **Soto wa Hora shibireru denpa**_

[In the air, William close his eye and open it back when he fire a force wave at Mega Cat while Ocho is on the ground charging right at Mega Cat. Mega Cat jump over Ocho, grab him and throws him at William causing them to explode.]

 _ **Wasureta yume ga samayou  
Shiranai uchi toki wa sugite yuku**_

[Idaho came out of the ground and tries to attack Mega Cat.]

 _ **Kimi no naka ni boku wa iru?**_

[Mega Cat was searching the Robot Master through the graveyard but he was dragged into the air by Vladmira. Thankfully, Darwin shows up and kick Vladmira in the face, making her drop Mega Cat.]

 _ **Kaeru basho sagashite 'ru**_

[In Dr. Simain's lab, a kidnap robot being reprogram and remodify. Mega Cat and Darwin reach to the sector and found Mega-Dan.] _ **  
pikaiya no idenshi wa  
Nami ni norezu umorete 'ku  
Futari dake no shigunaru **_

[They stared each other for a moment until the clash to each other.] _ **  
sora yurugase Tobasou**_

[A battle is going on between two other figures. Mega Cat jumps away from an exploding building onto Darwin while facing Vibe and Overbyte. Vibe fire his buster, Mega Man dodges the shot and shoot back but flash of his shot cut it to The Wilsons attacking the city. ]

 _ **ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION**_

[A gray goop formed into Kenneth, Hector walking through the city destroying buildings and a doppelganger of Bobert firing at the streets. These disaster made Dr. Simian laugh as the background shows the city on fire.]

 _ **Hikisakarete 'ru IMAGINATION  
Dare ni mo jama sasenai**_

[Mega Cat run through the streets as the background glows white and blue. Then suddenly he was surrounded by Leslie, Flames, Danny, Krystal, Banana Joe, Masami and Zach. Mega Cat charged his buster and blasted them.]

 _ **Spark shite 'ru ROCK ACTION  
Uchikudake COMMUNICATION  
Kurutta ima wo yakisutetai**_

[Deep in space, two figures travel through space and fight each other until they reach to the solar system.]

 _ **ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION  
Ishiki wo keshite IMAGINATION  
Koko kara nigedasenai  
Spark sasete ROCK ACTION  
Yojigen NO REVOLUTION  
Mirai shibaru kairo hodoite**_

[Elsewhere on earth, Proto Cat standing near the coastline, she smile and look at the camera as the background change into black and her family scroll up until it stop at Mega Cat's face.]

 _ **Kaeru basho sagashite 'ru  
pikaiya no idenshi wa**_

[Two figures reach the earth's atmosphere and was separated from each other. The red orb went inside Mega Cat giving him a new weapon while the black orb went inside Rob.]

 _ **Nami ni norezu umorete 'ku  
Futari dake no shigunaru  
sora yurugase Tobasou**_

[A disfigured Rob rises with the black energy he absorbed. Rejected Robot Masters attacking Elmore.

 _ **ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION  
Hikisakarete 'ru IMAGINATION  
Dare ni mo jama sasenai  
Spark shite 'ru ROCK ACTION**_

[Mega Cat with his new sword rush through Rob's castle and confronted him. Rob grab a sword charge right Mega Cat. Mega Cat does the same thing and collide together.]

 _ **Uchikudake COMMUNICATION  
Kurutta ima wo yakisutetai**_

[Mega Cat raise his sword up to the air and pose in the fighting style.]

 _ **Author: Sorry if it's all over the place, this is the first time I'm make an opening theme but I'll do better next time. In mean time enjoy the opening.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Battle for the Meteors

_**Chapter 1: Battle for the Meteors.**_

 **Dr. Watterson's Research Center…**

"Remind me again why we couldn't do this at home." Gumball __complained.

"Don't' you remember, Vibe trash my lab. I have to order new supplies online if I'm going to do that but it's going to take couple of weeks." Dr. Watterson explained

"Oh…well you got anything of these meteors?"

"Well…these? These seem to be energy resources...but I've never seen this type on earth. I don't know where this energy came from, but we cannot let it fall into the wrong hand."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure who we're talking about." Gumball said

"Well I'm heading out, contact me when you have something." Gumball said leaving the lab

"Okay."

With Dr. Watterson alone doing more research on the strange rocks, an uninvited guest sneakily exit out of the air vent and recording the meteors to his mistress. The Skullker was hovering away from the Research Center. Inside, there is Dr. Simian driving the Skullker along with her bots Vibe, Overbyte, Banana Joe, Tina Rex, Masami, Leslie, Zach and Idaho.

"William's transmitting are coming through now Doc." Vibe said to Dr. Simian

"Excellent, once we know the layout of the research center. My attack can't failed." Dr. Simian then contact her aerial Robot Masters.

"Ocho, Adrian, Garfield! Take command on the mini Skull jet's and prepare to attack!"

" **BUUUUURRRRRNNNN!"** Garfield yelled while flying to the research center, along with Ocho, Adrian and the mini Skull Jets.

"With those meteors, I can power up my robots. Then, I will how the city what _real_ power is! *making an evil laugh*

Back with Gumball, Gumball was going to leave the center until he spotted his friends and siblings waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys being working?"

"Yeah but our boss lets us go for a day. We decided to come here to hang out with you." Damien explained to Gumball.

"Oh that's cool, so what you guys want to do?"

"Let's go to the old quarry and blast some rocks. Whoever hits the most will win." Molly said

"What's the prize?" Gumball asked Molly

"I haven't thought of it yet but it's going to be well worth it."

"Well that sounds like fun…alright let's go there."

"I don't know I was thinking we should go the movie theaters. It's safe and fun." Teri said

"Movie? No way where going see a movie plus there's nothing good in there, all they featured is some bad Adam Sandler and Nicolas Cage movies." Molly said arguing with Teri.

"But we'll get dirty."

"So. The theater filthy, organic people dropping food on the floor."

While Molly and Teri bickering each other, Darwin saw something and he wants to know what is it. Darwin quietly leave the group and went inside lab where Dr. Watterson examine the meteors. Darwin found the robot which is reveal to be William.

"Where did he come from? He whispered.

But Darwin doesn't care he just wanted to get him. He jump out and tackled William to ground and disable him before he could do anything.

"Darwin what are you doing?" Dr. Watterson asked

"Capturing a spy."

"What?" Darwin show Dr. Watterson the spy bot. William? How did he—

 ***Explosion from outside***

Everyone rush in the lab after hearing an explosion. "We heard an explosive who's…is that William?"

"Yep, it seems like Dr. Simian return once again."

 ***More explosion from outside***

Dr. Watterson went monitors, the security cameras spotted three flying robot masters attack the center.

"It's Ocho, Adrian and Garfield!"

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO! Let's burn everything until it turn into ashes!" Garfield said while burning the center.

"Man this bot is a freak." Adrian whispered to Ocho

"I know right what was Dr. Simian thinking giving Garfield that type personality."

Three Mini Skull Jet's firing laser onto the center while the rest of the jets firing missiles.

"Come on guys let's send them back where they came from." Gumball and Dante change into Mega Cat and Mega-Dan. Everyone left the lab and headed outside to fight Simian's bad bot while Dr. Watterson carefully put the rocks in a separated glass container and lock it up in the vault.

Bobert, Penny and Teri reach to the roof top. Bobert activate his rocket and went after the jets while Penny and Teri stayed to fight of the Robot Masters.

"Oh boy we're outnumbered." Teri said nervously

"That's right toots and there's no one here to help you." Adrian said.

"Before Adrian could blow them off of the roof, he got shot in the chest and exploded into pieces. They turn to see that it was Proto Cat who fired a charge shot.

"Proto Cat!"

"The one and only." Proto Cat smiled

"We're glad that you show up. Can you us take down these bots?"

"Sure." Proto Cat locked on Ocho and blasted him into pieces leaving Garfield alone in the air. Garfield used his flame thrower and blazed on them. But they dodge it and Teri throws a jab and jammed his weapon. Penny fire her Homing Antlers and blow up Garfield. Bobert had finish destroying the mini Skull jets and land next to Teri.

"Greetings Proto Cat."

"Hey Bobert, where's Gumball and the others?"

"They're down there." Bobert pointed

"So much for our aerial supported." Vibe said

*growling* they've haven't beaten me yet! Skull Tanks ATTACK!"

Serval Skull Tanks are coming this way, they start shooting at the center when Mega Cat and the others reach outside. Mega Cat try shooting at one of the tank but it didn't do any damage.

"Right I forgot." Mega Cat said to himself

Mega Cat rush to the tanks, dodge the blast and finally reach one of the tank. He climbed up, open the hatch, destroy the Sniper Kat and ride inside. Molly lift one of the tanks and toss it next to another tank. Carrie turn invisible and phase inside tank. She turn visible and destroy that Sniper Kat and take control of it. Damien and Mega-Dan mange to hijack the tanks and help Mega Cat and Carrie blasting those. Molly continues lifting tanks and throws it at the next one.

"This isn't going your way doc." Vibe said with his arm crossed.

"We'll take care of business Dr. Simian." Tina said. Leslie open the door and he, Banana Joe, Tina Rex and Masami jump out of the skullker and land on the ground. Molly spotted Simian's bot, she charge right at them and then she got hit by Tina's tail and crash at the wall. Mega Cat still destroying more tanks when suddenly he felt he's being lifted.

"Hey Mega twerp, need a lift." Tina used her tail to flip the tank over. Mega Cat open the back hatch and see that his former foes are back.

"Oh god, not you four."

Meanwhile inside the center, two robot masters came out of the ground, it was Idaho and Zach.

"The lab is that way." Idaho pointed. They walk to the lab and found the two rocks that Dr. Simian wanted.

"Okay Dr. Watterson tell us where you've hidden the rocks?" Zack asked

"I ain't telling you nothing."

Zach turn his hand into a mini chainsaw to threaten her. "Unless you don't want a bad haircut. I suggest you tell us."

"You don't scare me Zach."

"Fine, I really don't want mess your fur but…

As he about to give her a trim, he got push from behind. "It's a good thing I stay." Jamie smiled

"Hello traitor we missed you." Zach throws a blade, Jamie dodge it and launch another fist until he was knock out. Jamie turn to Idaho as he was about to sneak out.

"Oh no don't pipsqueak." Jamie was going to kick but Idaho grab her by the foot.

"I may be small, but I got the strength of ten men." Idaho twirl around and throws her at the vault which made the vault door open.

"The rocks. Zack, Zack wake up the rocks are in the vault!"

Zach came out of his unconscious and heard what Idaho said. He got back on his feet and steal the rocks."

"Come on, let's _cut_ out of here."

"You punks ain't going nowhere." Jamie launch her left fist, Zach kick her fist back to her knocking her out."

"Jamie!" Dr. Watterson rush to Jamie while Zach and Idaho make a run for it.

Back with Mega Cat, He had success defeated Banana Joe, Masami, Tina Rex and Leslie. "When will you guys learn that you can't beat me." Suddenly, he heard a rumbling from ground, he jump out of the way and sees Idaho and Zach come out of the ground.

"Where did you guys come from?"

"It's none of your business." Zach punch Mega Cat in the face. "Dr. Simian to Zack we've got the stuff."

"Excellent Zach, Now that I have the rocks no one can't stop me." Dr. Simian press a button that activate the tractor beam. Banana Joe, Tina Rex, Masami, Leslie, Idaho and Zach got beam up to the Skullker. Mega Cat mange to pull through and fired at Zack but he miss instead he hit his left hand dropping the glass container which had the red rock inside. Everyone got aboard into the Skullker and took off with one of the rocks.

"Damnit. Huh? What's this?" Mega Cat saw something glowing on the ground. He sees that the glass container that holds that rock was shattered but thankfully there was no damage to the rock. He picks it and then he started to feel strange as if all the energy in that rock is transferring into his circuits. When all the energy finished transferred into his system, he shuts down and collapsed to the ground. His friends and siblings had finally destroy Simian's army, they found Mega Cat on ground. They quickly carry him and take him back to the lab.

 **Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

 **Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

 **Vibe and Overbyte owned by Master DA**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

 **Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness Rising

_**Chapter 2: Darkness Rising**_

 **Simian Fortress…**

Dr. Simian fumed angrily at Tina Rex, Banana Joe, Leslie, Masami, Idaho and Zach. "How dare you let that titanium troublemaker get the best out of you! You're nothing but heaps of useless chips!"

"But Dr. Simian, we got the rocks as you wish." Zack said nervously

"One, you got one here, the other one is back at the research center!"

"We can just go back there and steal it again." Idaho said to Dr. Simian

"Yeah, Gonna ahead back to steal the rock when you guys on low power."

"Oh yeah good point."

*Growling* just get out of my sight! All of you get!" Everyone leaves the laboratory except for Vibe and Overbyte.

"You know Dr. Simian, if you have sent me and Overbyte on retrieving then maybe we would have succeed on this mission." Vibe said

"How can I send you to retrieve the rocks if you couldn't even destroy Mega Cat?"

"He got lucky, this time I'll crush him for sure."

"Sure you will." Dr. Simian said sarcastically

The door slid open as a Sniper Kat walked into the laboratory. "Keep an eye on this rock." Dr. Simian said to a Sniper Kat.

"Yes doctor." The Sniper Kat stand guard on the glass the container when Dr. Simian, Vibe and Overbyte leaves the laboratory.

Elsewhere in the fortress, another Sniper Kat is at the repair bay checking on the Robot Masters. "All the Robot Masters in their chambers are check out." Another one enter the repair bay. "Are the Robot Master fixed up?" Sniper Kat 2 asked Sniper Kat 1.

"Yeah everyone is fully repaired…except for this guy." Sniper Kat replied to him and pointing at the disfigured one eye robot.

"Who is he?"

"I'm not sure…but I think his name is…Ron or maybe Rodney I don't know."

"Oh, well need to get going. Dr. Simian is going to have a meeting and she wants us all to be there."

"Alright I'll be there in the minute." Sniper Kat 2 leaves the repair bay. Sniper Kat do one last checking on them until he was done. He starts staring at the disfigured robot and said…

"Man sucks for you dude, that explosion really did a mess out of you. You look like one of those deformed kids that got rejected from society." Sniper Kat 1 turn off the lights and left the bay.

And what he didn't know that Rob was listening the whole time while in sleep mode. When he heard the word rejected, he starts having flash back about his past experience.

 _"Ah Mega Cat and Darwin we meet again at last." Rob said_

 _"Meet again? But we just met." Mega Cat said_

 _"Yes we have." Rob said_

 _"No we haven't." They both said_

 _"Yes we have." Rob said_

 _"No we haven't." They both said_

 _"Enough!" Rob said getting annoyed_

 _"Your foolish tricks won't affect! Now die!" Rob fired his_ _ **Optic Beam**_ _on them but Mega Cat quickly equipped his_ _ **Air Balloon**_ _and used it to jump on it and land right behind him while Rob shooting his beam. Mega Cat charge his buster and fired on his back._

 _"Ah! Lucky shot. Now it's my turn." He fired again but Mega Cat used the same move over and over again until Rob is defeated._

The first flashback had ended. Now moving onto his second flashback.

 _"Mega Cat and siblings, at last we meet."_

 _"Uh do we know you?"_

 _"What? Are you serious it's Rob we fought at the streets last year?"_

 _"Nope not ringing a bell."_

 _"Well I'll make you remember!" Rob fired his Optic Beam but Mega Cat quickly created a square and reflected the optic beam and hit Rob defeated him._

*Third flashback*

 _"Guess who?"_

 _"Oh it's you again Gaub." Mega Cat said with his arm crossed._

 _"Rob…Rob it's Rob! How many times do I have to tell you it's Rob?!"_

 _"Look cyclops we in a hurry so do us both a favor shut down."_

 _"Listen jackass for the last time it's—_

 _"Bob."_

 _"Rob!"_

 _"Ahh Laub."_

 _"No no no."_

 _"Lob."_

 _"No."_

 _"Robbie."_

 _"Rob!"_

 _"Sob!"_

 _"NONONO!"_

 _*Clearing his throat* Cindy." Mega Cat said with a smirk._

 _"THAT'S IT!" Rob starts firing his Optic Beam but Mega Cat switch Super Shape, created a square, reflected the beam and hit Rob in the chest defeated._

*Fourth Flashback*

 _"No more fooling around Mega Cat." Rob said angrily. "This time I'm going to—_

 _Rob got cut off when Mega Cat shoot him in the chest, defeated him._

*Fifth and final flashback*

 _Rob reach to Simian sector to fight of Mega Cat. "MEGA CAT! YOU WILL NOT MAKE MOCKERY AT ME! I WILL FIND YOU AND…where did everybody go?" The bomb went off taking the fortress with it, Rob tries to reach to the teleporting pod but he was too late he got disintegrate._

Rob suddenly wake up after he got disintegrate in his dream. He break out of his chamber and look at the other chamber glass to see his reflection. He walks slowly toward the chamber to get a close up, he look at his disfigured face to see how bad it is. Few seconds of staring, he starts remembering what the Sniper Kat said to him.

"Rejected…Is that what he and everyone think of me." He said to himself. In an act of rage, he smash the glass chamber with both hands and ran out of the lab. He carefully sneak through fortress without being notice, he passed the armory, the meeting section where Dr. Simian is having, and the break room where serval Sniper Kats hang out.

He stop at a door that he never seen or been there before. He doesn't want to go in or have the time for but he so curious that he wants to see want's inside. Rob enters the room and Shockley see all incomplete Robot Masters inside glass cases. None of them have name on cases, the only name he sees on all them is "Rejected Number 1-8."

"Rejected. That word again. *growling* is this what Dr. Simian treat her Robot Masters that are incomplete. That tears it, no more people calls us rejected, forgotten our name, or being treated with no respect it's time we rise and take our vengeance…but how?" He starts thinking for a while until Rob figure it out. Before he passed the meeting section, he heard that Dr. Simian had one of special rock inside lab.

"I promise my brothers and sisters. I'll be back to get you all." Rob ran out of the room and head to the lab. He stop and peek through door to see a Sniper Kat guarding the rock. In order to get it, he needs to distract him, he found a bolt on the floor and throws it at a monitor, which made the Sniper Kat spooked.

"What was that?"

As he went to the monitor, Rob sneak behind him and knock him out. Now that's taken care off, he take the rock which is inside a glass container and makes a run for it. Sniper Kat struggle to get and hits the alarm which alerted everyone including Dr. Simian.

"The rock!"

Rob run fast as he could, he avoid the security turrets when he took left path. He search the whole fortress to find a warp gate, after searching he finally found one, he sets coordinate on somewhere far away, got on it and teleported.

Dr. Simian and her bots got to lab and see that the rock has been stolen. "No!" She look at the Sniper Kat that was on ground.

"Who stole the rock? And if you say Mega Cat's name I'll have you recycled!"

"It's not him Dr. Simian. It was someone else"

"Well then who was it?!"

"I don't know."

*growling* Robots! Search the entire city, I want that intruder and the rock back here before dawn!"

"Yes mistress!" They said

 **Elsewhere…**

"That was close, I don't understand what's so special about this?" He open the container and pull out the rock. "It's just a—

He was cut off when all the black energy enters to his system. He had never felt anything like this in his entire, the angst, the power, the darkness all inside. Like Gumball, when all the energy transfer into him, he shuts down and collapsed to the ground.

 **The Amazing World of Gumball owned Ben Bocquelet**

 **Mega Man owned by Capcom**

 **Zack owned by me**

 **Vibe and Overbyte owned by Master DA**


	4. Chapter 3: Varric

_**Chapter 3: Varric**_

Mega Cat woke from his experience and found himself floating in the depths of nothing.

"Wh-where am I? Am I dead?"

" _No you silly child, you're not dead."_

Mega Cat turn his head around and sees an entity that is floating towards him. _"You are inside your head."_

" _My name is Varric. I was born with the sole purpose to eliminate the evil energy from this universe."_

"Okay, how did you get in my head?"

" _You touch me."_

"What?!"

" _When you touch the rock, I transfer myself into you."_

"Why?"

" _When I crash on earth, my physical form was in bad shape, so I retreated into a rock for hoping someone who is pure heart to absorb me until I regenerate."_

"And you choose me?"

" _Yes, you are pure of heart and you have a clear sense of justice, Gumball."_

"You know my name?"

" _Of course I know I'm in your head remember. Your name, thought, secrets and memory are share with me. By the way, who's this Carrie you've been thinking about?"_

"Hey! Don't dig up my personal thought, have you ever heard of privacy. So why did you shut me down?"

"I have to, the security inside you is blocking me so I shut you down and proceed before you reboot yourself."

Suddenly, a white light appeared from a far distance coming towards. _"Looks like the reboot system is kicking in, we'll talk later."_ Varric said before disappearing.

"Hey wait I still got more questions to ask?"

Mega Cat wake up from his dream, everyone saw Mega Cat woken from his bed and rush to him to see if he's alright.

"Gumball are you okay?" Dr. Watterson asked

"Yeah I'm fine…how long have I been out?"

"About four days." Damien said

"Four days, seriously!" Mega Cat said with a surprised look.

"Nah just joshing with you, it's only been an hour." Damien snickered

"What happen back there? Why did you shut down?"

"Well…You're not going to believe it…but I had—

"Dr. Watterson, I've located the second rock." Anais said

"Great where is it?" Dr. Watterson asked Anais

"It's in four different location. You think it's a trap."

"Of course it's trap, let's go guys."

Mega Cat, Darwin, Proto Cat and Mega-Dan got on to the teleporting pod. "There are four location, the recycle lab, ammunition factory, paint factory and the North Pole Area. Which one?" Anais asked

"We'll go to the Paint Factory, first."

"Okay then." Anais set the coordinate to the paint factory and all for of them beamed too it.

 **Varric owned by Kjmk42**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

 **Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	5. Chapter 4: The Color Purple

_**Chapter 4: The Color Purple**_

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

When they teleported inside the Paint Factory they see everything inside have been painted purple. The paint cans, the equipment, everything but thankfully no their no workers here.

"Seems to me that this Robot Master is really obsessed with the color purple." Darwin said

"No duh." Mega Cat said to Darwin

They ventured through the factory to find the Robot Master's sector. Proto Cat senses that someone is following her and her siblings.

"Something the matter, Proto?" Mega Cat asked

"We're being followed."

"What really?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure that our enemies have painted themselves to make stealth attack." Proto Cat said.

Sniper Kat's came out of the painted wall and starts firing on them. Everyone took cover, equipping there busters and blast all the Sniper Kat's, some got shot others disappeared by blending to the color surface. Mega Cat and the others stay close and scatted the area to find more of them, Proto Cat found them and blast them into pieces, they were behind Darwin and Mega-Dan.

"Man, you're good." Darwin said to Proto Cat

"Thanks, I've been training." Proto Cat said

They continue on, they blasted more Sniper Kats that are purple, jump on platforms to avoid falling into pit of purple fire, shoots more Sniper Kat's before they can throw cans of purple acid. Finally, they arrived to the Robot Master's sector but before they enter Chozo shows with E-tanks.

"Hey guys. E-tanks."

"Thanks, Chozo." Everyone grab an E-tank and drinks it.

"We'll I'm off, good luck guys." Chozo said teleporting back home.

When they finishing drinking they enter the Robot Master's sector, there inside you can see a purple humanoid Robot Master painting the wall purple while listening to Purple Rain by Prince.

"Okay you, hand over the rock or we'll put the pain on you." Mega Cat said aiming his buster at him.

"Rock, why? This rock gave me life. Without it, I'll just be one of those robots that we'll be forgotten. It's time for me to show the world my image." Purple Guy said

"By painting purple?" Mega-Dan asked

"Yes, the world must know who I am. But know that you're all here, you can help me paint the world with my image."

"Forget it, we're here to retrieve the rock that you've stolen." Proto Cat said

"If you won't join with me, then I guess I'll have to terminate you." Purple Guy said

Purple Guy equipped his buster, shooting purple pellets at them. They dodge all of his pellet and together they shoot the Purple Guy. He tried blocking their attack but there were too much fire power, the final blast knock him back a little bit. Purple Guy stood back up and activate his overdrive mode, when activating his overdrive mode he start using his other move called "Purple Wave."

"What's he doing?" Darwin asked

"I don't know, but get ready."

Purple Guy quickly used his Purple Wave and hit everyone with it. The power he used caused their sights to become blurry and make them see everything purple, which will make the Purple Guy invisible to their sights. Next, Purple Guy pull out a knife and start slashing them while doing a little bit of dancing. They shoot but missed due to being blinded by the Purple Wave, while being stabbed and slash at the same time Varric returns.

" _Looks like You need some help."_

"Varric *groan* what could you do to help?"

" _I can sense the dark energy from this Robot Master, his core is power up from the same rock energy that Dr. Simian had stolen."_

"Okay, where is he?"

" _Their, he's at your right."_

Purple Guy charge at him but Mega Cat grab the knife, take it from him, and punch him. _"He's stun, give him a charge shot."_ Varric said.

Mega Cat charged his buster and blast the Purple Guy into pieces along with the rock inside of him.

"So much for retrieving it." Mega Cat said coping his Purple Wave.

"Gumball…I can't see…where are you?" Darwin said

"I'm right here, just stay there I'm calling Dr. Watterson to take us home." Mega Cat starts contacted her and tells her to beam us back home.

"Okay, just give me a minute and…there we go."

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

 **Varric owned by Kjmk42**

 **Chozo owned by Jonathanelrod/Beesandbats**

 **Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

 **Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

 **Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	6. Chapter 5: And Boom Goes The Dynamite

_**Chapter 5: And boom goes the dynamite.**_

Back at home, Mega Cat, Proto Cat, Mega-Dan and Darwin are having the hard time getting the purple stuff off. Luckily, Dr. Watterson came up with a formula to wipe the stuff off. She pour it on into her cloth and cleans Mega Cat, Proto Cat, Mega-Dan and Darwin's face.

"There, clean as a whistle."

"Thanks mom, alright guys let's head to the next Robot Master's location."

All four of them got back on the teleporting pod. "Where too?" Anais asked.

"The Ammunition factory, please." Anais set the coordinate and everyone teleported to the location.

 **The Ammunition factory…**

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Inside, they make their way through the first section, destroying the worms, Bubble Bats, and flying cannons in their path. When they reach the room with the green blocks, the pattern they have to created are rather simple, but I'll outline it here. They drop down and destroy the one directly in front of them. Slide through the small gap and destroy the next lowest one on the right. Turn left and destroy that block, then blow up the next one to the left and drop down. Now, turn right again and blow up the next two in successive order until the metallic block drops down. Destroy one more to gain access to the passage leading out, or jump up and destroy the block above them.

"We need to get up there, Darwin fishcoil mode." Mega Cat said. Darwin transformed into fishcoil and everyone bounce up to a platform and reach an alternate exit. Either way, they head out of this section until they reach the large gap. They ride the platforms over while defeating annoying Sniper Kats and they'll reach a boss gate.

But it wasn't the Robot Master's sector, it was miniboss. The description of this robot, he is just floating eye with junk circling around him. They keep shooting the center of the junk pile and hitting the eye until they bring it down.

After beating it, they left to a new section of the factory, head up the ladder and cross the hammers section. Next, they'll cross some platforms that have wicks sticking out of them. They've Keep heading to the long pit until they approach a ladder, climb up and cross some more of the hammers. Destroy more Sniper Kats until they finally reach to a boss gate.

As they enter, they spotted a sausage looking Robot Master with two heads, one on the front and the other at the butt.

"Look brother its Mega Cat, and he brought his siblings with him." Butthead one said

"Yes, seems to me that he wants to bring his whole family to fight us." Butthead two said. Everyone felt stun when see a Robot Master that looks like that.

"What?" Butthead one asked.

"Y-you…have a second head for a butt?" Mega Cat pointed

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Butthead one said

"We'll, it's just that…Robot Master's shouldn't be design like that."

"So what you're saying is your calling us a freak." Butthead two said angirly

"What? N-No that's not what I—

"That's the problem with you guys, you think you're all perfect and high mighty, while we rejects have to be shut down and be forgotten!"

"Wait, I didn't mean—

"You will pay for that insult!" Butthead one and two yelled.

Butthead starts moving around and spit out Sausage Bombs. They dodge the bombs, equipping their busters and hit him when they have a clear shot he spits out more sausage bombs or lands from doing something. Mega Cat switch to his Purple Wave, blinded Butthead, making him randomly spitting out bombs. Together they shoot Butthead with their busters but when he's 50% damage, he went overdrive mode. His butt spits out of swarm of missiles but they learn to avoid these attacks, and recognize his pattern when missiles come towards until Mega Cat beat's him by giving him a charge shot.

*Sigh* Mega Cat reach down and copy Butthead's weapon.

"Okay, next stop the North Pole."

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

With them gone, five mysterious people teleported to the Robot Master's sector. "That two know, you heard what the boss said, if two Robot Masters were defeated we must get involve. Get in position." He commanded. Everyone teleported to each of the Robot Master's sector, except for the leader.

"Your time will come, Mega Cat. Very soon."

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

 **Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

 **Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

 **Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	7. Chapter 6: Stay Cool, Mega Dweeb

_**Chapter 6: Stay Cool, Mega Dweeb**_

 **North Pole Area….**

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"The Robot Master is straight down, we need a vehicle." Proto Cat said

"How about those two Snow mobile over?" Mega-Dan pointed

Mega-Dan and Proto Cat rush to it, getting on the vehicle and turn it on.

"What about you?" Mega-Dan asked Mega Cat

"No need to worry, I got my own ride. Darwin, Snowmobile mode." Darwin transformed into a fish type snowmobile, he got on and took off along with Mega-Dan and Proto Cat.

Two Sniper Kat came out of the distance, they were about to drive to the Robot Master's sector when they found out that their snowmobile have stolen. "God Damnit!" Sniper Kat one said.

Back with the Watterson, They raced forward blasting enemies, shooting bombs that are planted on the ground and using the blue ramps while dashing to fly over the crevasses. After clearing the enemies, Mega Cat spotted a two paths, he told them to take the first path and so they did. They shoot the Bulbrite in front of it and hang a hard right to enter the cavern on the right-hand side. In here, they stay in the center and blast away to destroy the bombs. Once they exit, they'll have to leap across two more ramps before reaching a mini-boss.

A ship was flying above them, dropping bombs. Everyone shoot the bombs before they landed, the ship lower itself down and began to ram them but they quickly went to opposite direction. When the ship returns, Mega Cat, Proto Cat and Mega-Dan firing on the ship serval times until it explode, they proceed on.

 **Two Hours later…**

They finally reach to the mountains were the Robot Masters is at. Mega Cat, Mega-Dan and Proto Cat jump out of their vehicle, Darwin transformed back to normal, and they scattered around the area to look for him or her. After two more hours of searching, they regroup and each other that they couldn't find this Robot Master.

"This is a waste of time, I think the Robot Master set us up, giving us a fake coordinate." Mega-Dan said.

"I have to agree let's head back—

" _Gumball wait, the Robot Master is still here, you need to look harder."_

"But we did and he was nowhere in sight."

" _Have you ever thought of searching the Robot Master on top the mountains?_

"Uh…no."

" _Then go up and see, he could be up there."_

"Alright, I'll check it out."Mega Cat look at his siblings as they gave him a confuse look.

"Uh Gumball, who are you talking too?" Darwin asked

"Oh…well, you see I was—

Mega Cat was cut off when he and everyone else felt a quake, they turn to see one of the mountains is moving. They all get to a far distance and watch the mountain that was in the middle getting up, the quake is getting louder when the mountain stood up with legs. Then, it grows arms from each side, eyes and mouth pops out, he stretches for a few minutes until he looks down to see Mega Cat and others with their shocking expressions.

"BWHAHAHA! I see you got the right expression when seeing me!" Mountain Person said, sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"A-Are you the Robot Master?" Mega Cat asked nervously to the Mountain Person.

"Yes, small one."

"Damn." He said to himself

"I was reactivate, to achieve my bosses plan. Now that you're here, I'm going to enjoy make Popsicle out of you."

Mountain Person began using his ability called "Avalanche-Quake," he caused all the mountains that are surrounded him to have an avalanche, making a lot of boulders and snow fall. Darwin switch to fishjet and picks up Mega Cat, Proto Cat equipped her hover board, grab Mega-Dan's hand and went up.

"You think that's my only move small ones, think again." Mountain Person said.

Mountain Person blows a dust of cold air, Proto Cat and Mega-Dan struggles to hang on when being blowing away. Mega Cat equipped his Sausage Bomb, firing into Mountain Person's face.

"GWAH! That hurt!" Mountain Said in pain

Mega Cat keeps on firing more Sausage Bombs around his face, Mountain Person slowly raise his arm and tries to knock him away but he dodge it and fire more bombs on him. Now that Mountain Person is have damage, he went overdrive, he created a snow storm which allow him to freeze him. Mega Cat knows that he was going to be frozen, so he quickly fired more Sausage to his face until his face blows up causing him to fall.

They land on the body of Mountain Person, Mega Cat open his chest hatch, take the rock out, copy his ability and head back home.

 **Varric owned by Kjmk42**

 **Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

 **Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**


	8. Chapter 7: Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle

_**Chapter 7: Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle**_

 **The Watterson's Lab…**

"Good work everyone, only one more rock to go." Dr. Watterson said

"Okay Anais, take us to the Recycle Lab." Mega Cat said to Anais

"You got it." She hit the button and everyone beamed into the Robot Master's hideout.

 **The Recycle Lab…**

They rush through destroying the first few enemies and duck before the compressor crush them. Once they past this area, they go down the ladder and into the next compressor. There are more enemies here, and the area is much longer. They charge in, shooting Sniper Kat's, scrap metals that are in their way and duck some more when a compressor came down.

When they get to the end of this area, there will be a long corridor that they'll have to run through but they have to time their speed. Next, they have to jump onto the platform and start running as soon as the compressor starts to rise, and you'll be able to make it through without being crushed. They continue running until they see a ladder which takes them downward.

They go down the ladder and into the teleporter to move on to the rest of the section. In this compactor area, the treads are going backward, forcing them to run more often to make up the difference of speed. Near the end, they'll find a rather complex area. On the ground are spikes, and there's an area jutting from the compactor that hinders they're ability to go straight through.

"My ass." Darwin said"

"How the junk are we supposed to reach the Robot Master's sector?" Mega Cat asked

" _I can help you with that, all you need to do is keep on running, cling to the compactor, air dash when the compactor is at its peak, and then duck immediately to assure that you won't get crushed until you reach to the Robot Master's sector. But first, the control center is right next to it, turn it off, and your siblings can join with you._

"But I don't have that ability to air dash."

" _I can help you, just give me sec…and…done. Okay, try them out."_

"Alright, guys stay here; I get to the controls and shut off."

"And how are you going to get there?" Proto Cat asked

"Like this." Mega Cat answered her with a smirk

He starts dash, cling to the compactor, air dash when the compactor is at its peak, duck the compactor, and repeat until he to the control center. As he about to switch it off, he got stab in the arm, he pull it out to see what stab him, it was broken glass.

"Hey, who throw this?!"

"I did."

Mega Cat turn around, he sees an octopus with a paper bag on his head. "Linus?" Mega Cat asked.

"Who's Linus?"

"Don't play dumb with Linus, I know it's you, and what's with that stupid paper bag on your head? You got a pimple or something?"

"First of, this bag on my head is to cover what the people had done to me!"

"Huh?"

"Second, I'm not Linus, I'm Fragile, one of the bosses general."

"General?"

"Of the reject, we robots that were forgotten or being treated bad from our creators must go rebel, join forces to have our vengeance against anyone who hated us. Fragile said"

"…"

"We've heard reports from our Sniper Kat that you and your annoying siblings are causing problems, destroying two of our members. I can't let you ruining our revolution!"

" _Gumball, I sense rock energy inside that Robot."_

"He must be one of the Robot Master's. This shall be easy." Mega Cat equipped his buster, shooting at Fragile but it didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to hit."

"Uh…yeah."

Fragile used broken glass at Mega Cat, he dodge them and keep on firing but has no effect. Fragile dash to him, hitting him with his tentacles, makes Mega Cat fall back a bit. Mega Cat charge right at him, switch to Sauage bomb to fire at him. Fragile dodge the bomb and throws more shards of glass at him. Mega Cat got some few cuts but at least he dodge most of it.

"He's tuff."

" _Not really, his armor has the same type alloy that I have. If you're going to defeat to defeat him you're going to need this…_

A glow appeared onto Mega Cat's hand, it stop glowing when it reveals to be a sword.

"What the what?"

"Nice sword, but it won't save you." Fragile used his Glass-Attack on him again but this time he blocked it with his sword. "Cool." Mega Cat then suddenly dash towards Fragile, he never done anything like this in his entire life, all that power from the sword flowing into his system made him stronger. Fragile tries throw more glass but Mega Cat keeps on blocking it until he slice two of tentacles.

"GAHH!...*grunt* This isn't over." Fragile beamed away. Mega Cat switch his sword back to buster mode.

"Woah. Is this your sword?"

" _Yes,_ _in order to use it you must charge your buster in at least 10 seconds so you can equipped my sword."_

"Cool."

Mega Cat get to the control center, he shut off the power, Proto Cat, Darwin and Mega-Dan flew over the spikey ground to land next to Mega Cat.

"That was amazing! How do you do that?" Mega-Dan asked

"I got help from a friend."

"Friend?"

"I'll explain later, right now we got a Robot Master to pound." They went inside the sector, inside they felt a rumble from the ground, they step back and sees the Robot Master that is crumple up ball of Tinfoil that wear's a green hat with an orange logo on it and an orange backpack.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" Tinfoil Kid asked

"Uh we're here to stop duh."

"Oh really, I like to see you try."

Mega Cat, Proto Cat, Darwin, and Mega-Dan equipped their buster and together they shoot him without using any charge shot. They stop shooting when the Tinfoil kid was on his knees.

"Oh…you're going to pay for that." He got back up and went to his overdrive mode. He jumps in the air with his hands glow bright red, using his Magnetic-Force to build himself his own Robot Master with any type of metal.

"Rise, Tina Rex!"

Tina Rex roared and charged towards them, they jump over and repeat until Tina Rex falls apart. It reveals that his powers are only temporally. Tinfoil Kid then build a Copy of Tobias, he starts firing his beam at them but they dodge it. Mega Cat equipped his Avalanche-Quake and used it to bury Tinfoil Kid, knocking him out.

"Well that was easy." Mega Cat said. He touch the kid to copy his powers, pull the rock out of his core, and return back home along with his siblings.

 **Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

 **Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**


	9. Chapter 8: The Big Reveal

_**Chapter 8: The Big Reveal**_

"Great job you four, we got all the rocks back, now all we need to do is to head straight to Dr. Simian's fortress." Dr. Watterson said

"Where's her fortress?" Mega Cat asked.

"Her fortress is located in the caves, good luck."

"We will, mom."

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

 **Simian's Cave entrance…**

From the cave entrance, they head rightand destroy the two cannons. Drop down the short pit and fight some more of the cannonenemies. The next pitfall has yet two more, to deal with them, Mega Cat switch to Avalanche-Quake and bury those cannons. After they're gone, they've keep heading down through the mess of cannons and Mets until you reach the bottom.

" _Gumball, I sense another energy source behind door, it could be that general that we fought early."_

Mega Cat take out the Sniper Joe and head on through the boss gate. The rest tries to go through the gate but it was locked.

"Hey, what gives?"

Proto Cat open fire on the door, the smoke clears showing there is no dense on it. Mega Cat tries opening the door but its lock tight. "Don't bother, the door is seal tight." She said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat could not believe his eyes, that his former enemy from the past return…but as a girl?

"Copy Cat, you're the next general?"

"You betcha, but I'm not Copy Cat anymore. Now you can call me Candy. I've been improved and now packing all your weapon data."

"You're certainly more talkative than last time…So let's _talk_ this out—Mega Cat to Mega Cat. We don't have to fight."

"Of course we do! It's my function. _Our_ function!"

Candy starts hopping around shooting at Mega Cat. He slide and jump over her blast, he equipped his buster and start firing but missed. Candy stop bouncing spends her time dash-ramming him and firing her Arm Cannon. He keeps on jumping over until she stop, he fires some more but she block his shots. When she does the dash-ramming again, he jumps over her and carefully shoots her in the back, damaging her.

" _Seems to me that her armor doesn't have the same type alloy that me and Fragile has."_ Varric said

"Good. Then this battle should be a lot easier."

Candy starts charging towards to him, firing her sausage bomb. He dodge her attack, releasing a charge shot giving her fifty percent.

"Not bad, let's see you can dodge this!"

She jump to the corner, switch to Avalanche-Quake and bury him with a pile of scrap metals. Candy switch back and look at the fallen hero.

"Ha! Yes, I got the blue dweeb…huh?"

Candy sees the pile moving, she switch to her buster and move closer to finish him off. As she got closer, her buster got sliced off, Mega Cat got out of the pile with his sword equipped.

"Surrender Candy, you've already lost." Mega Cat said

"Okay I surrender...for now. Until next time." Candy said holding her damaging buster.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Now she's gone, the door behind him is now open allowing Mega-Dan, Proto Cat and Darwin to enter. "What happen?" Proto Cat asked.

"Well, I just fought off another general. But this one seems a little different than the previous one."

"And why's that?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know."

"We'll worry about that later, Dr. Simian is just right through those doors." Proto Cat said pointed.

Everyone went through the second door, at first they thought Dr. Simian was going be in her machine preparing herself to attack them, but no…she's locked up in an electric cage along with the damage Vibe and Overbyte.

"Mega Cat, thank goodness you're here!"

"Dr. Simian? So you're not the one who causes this rebellion"

"Of course not. What, you think I'm the one who send those robots after you?"

"Yeah." They said

"Well it's not me this time, some robot breaks into my fortress with my rock that I rightfully stole, forced me to fix up my robots that are defected. I contact Vibe and Overbyte to stop the intruder but they're weren't strong enough. I told him even if I fix them, I still won't able to power them. He laughs at me saying "Who said I need you to power them up." He starts glowing purple, hold out his hands and waking them up. I have to tell you I have never knew a rock could bring robots to life." Dr. Simian said.

"So we're dealing with robot rebellion. Great, just what we need." Mega Cat said

"Come on let's head back home." Mega-Dan said

"Hey, what about me?" Dr. Simian said

"Don't worry, the police we'll get you out." Mega Cat said sending coordinates to Doughnut Sheriff.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

 **Watterson's Lab…**

"So it's not Dr. Simian?" Dr. Watterson asked

"That's right."

"That who could he be?"

Suddenly, the leader of the rebels appeared on screen, he's disfigured and wears some sort of armor that looks like the one from TAWOG ep The Nemesis.

"Mega Cat, we meet again at last."

"Uh do I know you?"

"Ah, d-don't pull that crap with me! I still remember you defeat me multiple times! I want revenge!"

"Look dude, you don't have to this, let's just talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about you blue dink! Anyway, I just sent my generals to join in with my other four Robot Masters, good luck fighting them before you reach to the Robot Masters. Also, I sent my infected robots to attack the mayor and the citizens, so which will it be the robot masters or people your choice HAHAHAHAHA!" Rob laughed before the screen cut to black.

"Gumball, you go after the generals and the rest of the four. We'll take care the infected robots." Proto Cat said to Mega Cat.

"Are sure you?"

"Don't worry it won't take long, we'll meet up later."

"I'll send my Robot Masters to assist you, Proto Cat." Dr. Watterson said to Proto Cat

"That's great, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Proto Cat and Mega-Dan teleported to the city while Dr. Watterson contact her robots. Mega Cat got to the teleporting pod, he tell Anais to send him to one of the Robot Master's hideout.

"Good luck and be careful."

"I will."

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

 **Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

 **Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**


	10. Chapter 9: Probob, I'm Probob

_**Chapter 9: Probob, I'm Probob!**_

* * *

 **Deep-Sea Base…**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Okay Darwin, marine mode."

"Right." Darwin said, he transformed into a fishmarine. Mega Cat hop into Darwin and dive in into the sea.

While diving, they encounter some fish torpedoes, it wasn't a big deal for them so he quickly blast them. When they reach to into the next area, a huge fish submarine named Sea-Canthller came out. He concentrate on blasting it piece by piece. With the Sea-Canthller destroyed they now can go to the next area.

At the next area, they head to the right down the relatively straight path. Deal with the oyster robots and the claw robots along the way and they reach a part where a water current pushes them backwards. Darwin used his thrusters to get into the next room, which is a vertical ascent filled with those jellyfish robots, claw robots and more oysters. He boost up the passages defeating all the enemies in their path until they reach another water current, dash against this one, take out the oysters in their path, and then carefully leap over the spike channel to get into the next room, which is another vertical room filled with oysters and jellyfish robots.

They deal with them, made it inside the base, he got out of Darwin and climb up a ladder along with Darwin just transformed back. They got to the top and defeat a Sniper Joe, then climb up another ladder to reach to the boss.

Inside the gate, a red circular sponge with big blue feminine eyes who wears galoshes appeared out of the water that was right beside of Mega Cat and Darwin.

"Are you ready kids?!"

"Heck yeah we're ready." Mega Cat said.

"I can't hear."

"I SAID WE'RE READY!"

"OOOOOOKAY! Who lives in lab under the sea?" He sings

"?"

"You're supposed to say…Probob Porebearer." Probob said

"First of, we don't even know you. Second, what are you doing?" Mega Cat asked

"I'm singing my theme song."

"To who?"

"Too you guys."

"We didn't asked for a song, Probob."

"Oh come on I really work on this, please."

"No." They said.

"Fine! Don't listen to my song. Can I at least destroy you both?"

"Sure."

"Oh goody, yes!"

Probob jump behind them to fired his water cannon at them. They got hit and pummeled to the wall with their bodies soaked and wet. Next, Probob jumps high in the air and land on the ground hard creating geyser. Mega Cat and Darwin felt something coming out below, so they quickly move before the geyser, shoot Probob until he jumps over them. Probob starts squirting water balloons, they got hit by the first water balloon but the rest they dodge it and shoots more at him.

"No, I can't let you guys beat me."

Probob summon his army of fish minions, starfishes, squids with legs, and crabs. Mega Cat and Darwin back away for from as they slowly come towards them, they stop at a dead end as the sea creatures surrounded them.

"Wait. Why are we backing up?"

Mega Cat switch to his sword and cut all the creatures in half, they explode leaving Probob to fight Mega Cat and Darwin alone. Probob fires his water cannon but Mega Cat jump over it and slice off his arm cannon.

"GAAHH! That was my lucky buster you bastard!"

Probob starts to glow meaning that he's going overdrive mode, he jumps into the water then came back with all the water that he absorb. The holes on his body began to open, he takes a deep breath, and starts shooting bubbles at Mega Cat and Darwin very fast. Mega Cat got in front of Darwin, deflect the bubbles really fast, he moves ahead still deflecting all the bubbles. He finally got close to Probob, he cut off his other arm and then slice his body in two.

"Woah, Gumball where or when did you get that sword?"

"Well it's a long story but I'll you later right now you need to get to the other Robot Master's sectors." Mega Cat said copying Probob's _**Water Cannon.**_

"Okay, but you also got to tell Proto Cat and the others."

"And I will once this is over. Now let's go."

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Probob is a parody of Spongebob Squarepants and the title of this chapter is referenced to Bubble Man, I'm Bubble Man by Hyadian.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Out of the Box

_**Chapter 10: Out of the Box**_

* * *

 **Box Manufacturer…**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

They burst inside the factory and see some boxes on the floor. The Robot Master must have done some decoration in here. Suddenly, Sniper Kats jump out of the boxes and starts shooting at our protagonists. Mega Cat and Darwin take cover behind a crate, they can't shoot back with all the Sniper Kats shooting all at once.

"Now what?" Darwin asked.

Mega Cat thinks for sec until he got an idea, he switch to his sword and dash towards the Sniper Kats while blocking their bullets with his sword, and slash every one of them.

"Come on!"

Mega Cat and Darwin continue on their path, shooting more Sniper Kats that are coming out of their boxes, jumps on a conveyer belt to head to the boss gate.

"Mega Cat, I shall crush you like a tin can!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm celment, I'm one of Rob's general. Now prepare yourself!"

Mega Cat dash towards him with his sword but Celment dodge him, trap him with his cement mixer. Mega Cat is now stuck, he can't get out, he was going break himself free but he got ram.

"Gumball, hang on buddy!"

All the sudden Darwin was being grab behind, he turn and see a robot that is paint splatter came out of the wall. Darwin tries to get him off but he was to strong.

"Hehehe! Not's so fast fishboy." Splatty said.

Celment toss him around a bit until he throws him at the wall, he grab his head and repeatedly slam him against the wall. Celment for some reason started to feel enrage, maybe because he doesn't like his guts or maybe when he's being created, he was program to hate Mega Cat.

"Gumball!"

"Quiet you!" Splatty said.

Mega Cat needs to come up with something fast or else he's done for, he equipped his Water Cannon and fire it on Celment causing him get soak a little bit. Celment used his Cement Mixer to create mini cement tornado, he watches as Mega Cat getting suck. Mega Cat used the Water Cannon that will dry up the tornado, he breaks free and fired his Water Cannon on Celment again but this time in full blast.

"AHHHH! NO! IT'S CAN'T BE!"

When Celment gets fully wet, the cement inside him courses through him system causing his inside to be harden, he collapse on the ground and died without saying his final words.

"Oh no, Celment."

"Hey Inky, You better let go of him or I'll do the same thing to your friend!" Mega Cat said threating him

Splatty was now feeling scared, he let go of him and disappeared through the wall. Mega Cat rush to his friend and help him up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"Anytime pal, come let's go."

Both of our heroes exited out of that sector and proceed on. Starting off in a new section of the factory, they head up the ladder and cross the hammers section. They jump on them as the reach their lowest point. After this, they keep heading to the long pit and head across the exploding blocks, they cross this area quickly until they reach to the end. They climb the ladder, and cross some more of the hammers. Destroy enemies that came out of their boxes until they finally reach the boss gate.

Inside, they see a Robot Master that is made of cardboard, her arms, legs, feet and body are rectangular shape as her head is like a box, and her hair is made of paper.

"Oh no, it's you please don't hurt." Cardboard Person said nervously

"We won't hurt you, unless you surrender yourself."

"I-I can't. If I don't fight you, my master will be upset. And I don't to disappoint him."

Cardboard Person throws a sharp ninja star that is made out of cardboard at Mega Cat and Darwin. They dodge her ninja star, Mega Cat fired his Water Cannon at her. She dodge and throws more stars, she starts charging while throws more Paper Cut stars from her hands. They got scratches when they try to block her stars, they were grab by the neck and gets pin on the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said to them

"Yeah me too."

Mega Cat fired his Water Cannon on her forcing her to let go of them. Now she's all wet, she went overdrive mode, she backs away for them and starts breaking parts. Mega Cat and Darwin jump and duck to avoid her parts going from one side of the room to the other, and they make sure they can always see the parts that haven't yet moved so they can be prepared. As she formed back, Mega Cat hit her with his Water Cannon, jump and duck again when she breaks apart, and hit her again until she is finally defeated.

" _Good job kid, only two more to go." Varric said to Gumball_

Mega Cat copy the soak Robot Masters weapon, he got her _**Paper Cut**_. "Done. Ready to go, Darwin." Mega Cat asked

"You bet." Darwin replied

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

* * *

 **Celment is owned by searchsnake00103**


	12. Chapter 11: Sunblast X

_**Chapter 11: Sunblast X**_

Inside Rob's fortress, Rob was furious that he lost six of his members and one general. "This can't be happening, I won't let that blue dweeb defeat me! I work too hard on this!"

"What should we do, sir?" Fragile asked.

"Easy. Destroy Mega Cat!"

"We try to kill him but he's way to strong."

"Then try again. And this time, actually try to kill him.

"Yes sir!" They said

"*sigh* well at least Mega Cat is focusing on fighting the Robot Masters instead of stopping the infected robots that planted into them." Rob said.

"Ah sir, you might want to see this." Candy said, pointing at a monitor, which showed Proto Cat, Mega-Dan, Watterson's Robots and Lancer fighting off the infected robots.

"Great, this is what I need." Rob then realized that Blast was gone. "Where's Blast?"

The heroes wasted no time, taking down any Simian's infected robots they could see; the bad bots were taken completely by surprise, and hesitated in their assault. This allowed the police force to counterattack; now that their enemy had lost the initiative, they were able to use their weapons and abilities to push back.

Mega-Dan charged his buster, releasing a charge shot at a weakened portion of a wall, collapsing it on top of Anton, Banana Joe, Juke and a squad of Rob's troops, while Proto Cat kept him safe from gunfire, deflecting the shots with her shield. She turned to fend off another squad of arriving soldiers, but stopped when Rachel arrived, stunning them with her _Rainbow Flash._

"Hey Guys."

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Proto Cat asked.

"I came to help, some those robots were attacking my work place." Rachel answered. "I want to pay them back." She said.

"Well then, start flashing."

Rachel snaps her fingers and blinded Sarah and Krystal. Proto Cat quickly blast the both of them and blast a Sniper Kat that was behind of Rachel.

"Thanks."

"Go help out Carrie and the others. I'll handle this."

"Okay." Rachel said as left to help Damien and his team. Proto Cat continues shooting down all the squads until she got shot in the back, she got up to turn and see a robot that is a half wolf and half demon.

"Let me guess, your one of Rob's general."

"Yes, I am Sunblast X and I see you and your friends are causing a lot of trouble here."

"Yeah and what you going to do about it?"

"Simple, I'm going destroy anyone who interfered my master's work."

Blast got rid his buster, dash to Proto Cat and engage in a fistfight. Proto Cat manages to knock Blast away from her several times but overall they are evenly matched. Proto Cat change back to her buster mode and starts firing at him. Blast is forced to take cover.

Blast jumps out of his cover and fires back. They both have shoot out until Blast switch back to dash and tries to incapacitate her while dodging the Sniper Kats weapons. They reach to a stop when she kicks him, Proto Cat then found Mickey on the ground who is dead, she copy his weapon and throws a Hyper Boom. Blast got hit by the bomb but he shakes it off and continues shooting.

She blocked his blast with her shield, throws another bomb and hits him. Blast tries to fire again but he got hit by a bomb again until he's finally defeated.

"*groaning* Wow, I'm impressive. You're stronger than I look. I'm going to retreat for now. See ya."

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Strange. Why would Blast attack me instead of my brother?" Proto Cat questioned herself.

"Proto Cat! We need help over here!" Rachel called.

"I'm on my way!" Proto Cat responded.

 **Sunblast X owned by Sunblast X**

 **Proto Cat owned by Lexboss**

 **Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**


	13. Chapter 12: Are you my angel?

_**Chapter 12: Are you an angel?**_

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Where the heck are we?" Darwin asked

"You're in Heaven Sanctuary my fellow robot."

They turn to see a white robot with wings appeared at the front. "Who are you?" Mega Cat asked.

"I am the gatekeeper, but you can call me Peter and this…is Heaven Sanctuary where robots that are good comes." Gatekeeper pointing at the gates.

"Wow…wait Robot heaven?" Mega Cat asked the gatekeeper.

"Yes, where Robots go at after they die or went outdated, and any Robot Master that was good were completely destroyed in battle or anything else would be there as well but as holograms, some of them were somehow able to escape the Heaven sanctuary and roam around the town like a ghost.

"That sounds cool." Mega said.

" _Focus, Gumball." Varric said_

"Yes, unless they have a reason too. Anyway, if you're here to enter through those gates, then you must wait because we have an intruder that we thought she was one of us but an evil robot that looks like an angel." Gatekeeper explained.

"It must be one of the Robot Masters." Mega Cat said. "We'll help you take down the intruder."

"You will. Thank you child." The gatekeeper said opening the gates. "Good luck."

The first part is them crossing an aerial bridge while avoiding a lot of enemies. But the primary hazard is the wind that pushes them along, so they jump carefully so the wind doesn't shove them into a pit. When they get to the floating platforms, they hop on them and immediately jump to the next one. After they make it through this first hazard-filled section, they'll get the chance to experiment with the first set of bubbles. They hop on the generator, and lightly guide themselves around the floating spikes.

Here, they want to immediately head right to avoid the first set of spikes, then immediately start floating back to the left, weaving between the spike rows. Once up top, they continue heading right until they reach to another section. This involves flying, so Darwin transformed into a fishjet and took off, they shoot many enemies that are coming this way, including birds, flying masks, and dragons. They keep flying until they've eliminated all the enemies and reach the mid-point.

The next part of the section continues in a flying segment, so they just eliminate the enemies they come across until they crash inside a large ship. Mega Cat navigate through part of a ship here, dealing with some flying cannons and tons more Sniper Kats.

As they progress through the ship, they'll eventually reach a giant laser cannon. Simply they get up close to it and blast away at it. Destroy more cannons and move on, where Mega Cat hop off Fishjet and start traveling on foot once again, Darwin transformed back and catches up with him.

Immediately following is another bubble part. For this one, they start off maneuvering in between the first two moving sets of spikes, then float to the right past another moving set, then slowly work back to the far left to make it past this one. Once up top, it's just another extended platforming section across the balloon platforms to reach the Robot Master.

A cat looking like robot master with angel wings floats down to see the trespasser. "Who dares trespass my Sanctuary?!" She yelled.

"You're Sanctuary? Please tell me he's joking." Mega Cat said to Darwin.

"Child, this place does not want your kind. Leave now."

"And if we say no."

"We'll guess I'll have to rip you apart, but I'll find a place for your body to rest."

Angel flies back up and fire an incredibly powerful vortex to blow her opponents. Mega Cat kept on dashing and Darwin transformed into fishjet to avoided her vortex, Mega Cat switch to Magnet-Force, gather all the scraps he found and builted himself of an army Carrie.

"Carrie?" Darwin question Mega Cat.

"Yeah…well…she's a combat robot. Her skills could be useful on her." He said nervously.

" _Sure it is." Varric smirked._ "

Mega Cat sends his army of Carrie's to attack Angel, they punch, teleported to dodge Angel's attack and punches her again and repeat until all the Carrie's disappeared. Angel pulls through, she used her wings to launch her sharps feathers but they dodge it. Mega Cat used his Magnet-Force to builted more Carrie's and send them to attack her.

After a few minutes, the Carries disappeared and Angel had reached to her overdrive mode. She flies higher, expanding her wings to be longer, swoop down to create a dive attack. They jump over as she swoops down. When she makes an another dive attack, they jump over her but this time Mega Cat switch back to his buster and blast at her back, she crashed and knock herself out.

Mega Cat ran up to her, copy her power, and carries her. "Seven down, one to go." Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_


	14. Chapter 13: Get Your Game Face On

_**Chapter 13: Get your game face on.**_

 **Video Arcade…**

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Okay, the last of the robot masters is somewhere in here. So let's split up." Mega Cat said

They both went separated ways and walked through this area, passing all the arcade games from the 80s. "Man, look at all those games…*gasp* no way, is that Chopper Man." Mega Cat ran to it and take a good look at it.

" _Chopper Man?" Varric said confusingly_

"He's a yellow ball creature that eats four aliens, their names are Macky, Micky, Mucky, and Mocky and their purpose is to roam the maze and tries to catch you. In order to avoid them, you have to eat a giant white pellet so you can eat them when they turn grey." Mega Cat explained.

" _Oh, so Chopper Man eats aliens when they are grey?"_

"That's right."

" _That's messed up. Does Chopper Man have other abilities?"_

"Nope, the only he could do is eating them."

" _Again,_ _messed up."_

"Hey Gumball get over here! I found something!" Darwin called

"What is it?" Mega Cat asked

"Just get over here! I'm in the basement!"

Mega Cat ran to the back, he saw a door that was busted open knowing that Darwin is down there. He went down and sees Darwin and a large computer. He was amazed to sees a big computer in the basement.

"Oh my God." Mega Cat said.

"I know right. Look at these comic books on the table. This Robot Master must be a collector." Darwin said looking through the comic books.

"Not the comic books, Darwin. The computer." Mega cat pointed

Darwin dropped the comic books and gazed onto this massive computer, he then sees a note on the computer screen, and pick it.

"Hey Gumball, look at this." Mega Cat look at the note and it said…

" _You wanna find me? Step on to this platform that is in the center, it will teleport you in the computer…I'll be waiting for you guys."_

"This way. The Robot Master said we have to be at the center," Mega Cat take Darwin to the center of the basement. "Now what?"

"Now, all we have to do is...

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

 **The Grid…**

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Woah, where the hell are we?"

Suddenly, a hologram that looks like a pixelated version of Masami except that his color is pink, appeared right in front of them. "Ha, ha, haaa! Hello, Mega Cat. I'm Pixel. I hope you're ready for a fun filled day at my grid because I've got some killer events lined up." Pixel said.

"Why do you want us here, Pixel? Why can't we fight outside the computer?" Mega Cat asked him

"Then it will be less fun. You expect me to fight you without a gimmick, no. Now, each of these stage have five section, so must cross through this path, solve my puzzles and then you will reach to the final boss…which is me. Good luck, if you can survived, hahahaha!" Pixel laughed, then the hologram of himself disappeared.

"What are you smiling about?" Mega Cat asked Darwin with a serious tone.

"We're in a Virtual reality, Gumball…I always wanted to be in here." Darwin squealed.

"Since when?"

"Since…now."

"Well come on, we have to get moving." Mega Cat said rushing ahead.

"*Sigh* can't you just be less serious. We're are in video game world, sort of."

This part is just a straight path to the Skull Transport, however they need to make use of the disappearing platforms to cross gaps and clear obstructions, all while avoiding the multitudes of enemies until They reach to a warp gate.

"That was only the first section, first section are always easy. But second the maze will be much harder." Pixel said from the speakers. They got onto the platform and teleported to the next maze.

From the start, they head to the right and activate the red switch. They go through the new opening, and down the ladder. They Head right some more until you reach a ledge. Darwin switch to coil mode, Mega Cat bounce up to activate the next green switch. They head right some more to the next ladder, then head down the ladder. At the bottom, head left and get to the orangish circle on the floor. They'll now see the exit revealed above.

"Nice job, bro." Darwin said, giving Gumball a high five.

"No! That can't not be. How could you solve my puzzle…of course…you we're cheating! Well, let's see if you cheat on the third maze! " Pixel yelled.

"I don't know why he's upset. It's his fault for making the puzzles so easy." They climb up, got to another platform and beamed them out.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

When they reached to the third maze, the entire tower is sinking. "Oh crap! Quickly, we need to get to top before we get sink in." Mega Cat said to Darwin.

They move quickly, as the quicksand is swallowing the tower very quickly. To save time, they try not to worry about the enemies as they make the trip up. Parts of this section require quick sliding or climbing up retracting platforms, so they hurry on doing that until they get to a transport and beamed out.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"No, no, no! That's not how the game Works! You are supposed to be buried alive!" Pixel yelled

"Well we just change the rules, Pixel. Your rules suck." Mega Cat said.

"GRRAHH!" Pixel yelled.

This is a platform section is similar to Section 1, except with a lot more platform hopping. They continue on running, blasting some enemies, wary of the flying enemies here, as they have a real tendency to knock them into a pit. Near the end they hop up two more platforms to reach another Transport.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Just one more maze to go. And I think it's the same as Maze 2." Mega Cat said.

" _So let's finish it up already, this stage is started to weird me out." Varric said_

"Since when do you feel weird? I thought you're a warrior." Mega Cat said to Varric with a smirked.

" _I am. It's just I don't like this stage, okay. How come you don't feel strange about this place?"_

"Because I tried to ignore this stage so I can focused on getting to the Robot Master. You should try that when you comfort a villain with a weird headquarter."

" _Whatever, let's get this over with."_

They head to the right and go down the ladder. They past the

Few Sniper Kats, then head down the ladder. They head to the left, jump over onto the ledge and activate the red switch. "That's one switch, now for the second one." Mega Cat said.

Now they go left and activate the green switch, then keep heading left and circle around back to the red switch. They climbed up to another ladder to get to the green door, and then continue going left. Next, they climb down the next ladder and hit the red switch in the floor, then keep heading right. Shoot two Sniper Kats that are guarding the switch, activate the green switch, then drop down and head right to reach the exit.

"Well congratulation you two, you've complete my stage without dying. But there is one more opponent that you have face, and that will be me. Enter my sector and prepared to face your doom!"

They walked inside Pixel's sector, the robot master teleported to the center and look at our protagonists. He lower himself down a bit to get a better look at them.

"I hope you kids had a fun day at the grid. You have no idea how much your mother and I had to scrimp and save so we could afford to send you here." Pixel said

"You know Pixel, The grid you have giving to us was….pretty weird. I was hoping your grid will be like that Disney movie, where a kid teleported to the grid to find his father's friend." Mega Cat said.

"Oh yeah I love that movie, what's the name of it?"

"Don't remember but it starts with a "T."

"Are you guys done?"

"Yeah." They said.

"Good, now *clearing his throat* if you want to reclaim your prize, you must defeat me fair in square. Whoever loses, will be trap here…forever!"

"Bring it, Pixel. We're going to enjoy watching you cry in defeat." Mega Cat said

"All right, you asked for it. But remember, this is gonna hurt you way more than it's gonna hurt me."

Pixel starts circling the room like saucer, and used his mini cannon to attack them. They dodge his attack, fire back at him but Pixel teleported to next the spot missing their shots.

"You have to do better than that, Mega dweeb. Now it's mine turn." He equipped two more cannons and starts firing on them. He swooped down while firing on them and manage to hit him, he teleported back to the center and fired a big missile which damage them.

"Okay, that is it." Mega Cat switch to Paper Cat. "Get a taste of this." Mega Cat throws a cardboard at him but he teleported and laughed.

"That was pathetic, come on kid you can do better than that." Pixel said. Darwin came from the behind and shoot him in the back. Pixel turn himself around and starts attacking on Darwin.

"If only I have Penny's Homing antlers, then this battle would have been easy. Any ideas Varric?"

" _Well right now Darwin is fighting Pixel, switch to Purple-Blur and blinded him that way he won't teleported, and finally switch to Wing-slice to attack him because the Wing-Slice does a lot more damage than the Paper Cut."_

Mega Cat switch to his Purple Blur, he dash underneath Pixel and shoot him with a Purple Blur. "Hey! No fair, that's cheating!" Pixel yelled trying to get the stuff of his face. Next, Mega Cat switch from Purple Blur to Wing-Slice and fired a triple blade that goes upward, downward and in the middle. The center feather stabbed right through leaving him with a critical damage.

"Y-you…should h—have, don tha-tha-that!" Pixel said in a glitchy way. His appearance starts to change, his color change to red, and his body turned pixelated and a little glitchy meaning that he's reach his overdrive mode.

"Attack, Atack!" Pixel summoned three realistic video game icon characters, their names are Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and the blue bomber himself…Mega Man.

"Hey check it out, the blue guy in the middle looks exactly like you." Darwin said pointing at Mega Man.

"Don't be silly, Darwin. This guy looks nothing like me. I'm cute and way more badass than him." Mega Cat said.

" _Badass yes, cute no."_

"Hurtful." Mega Cat said sadly.

Sonic went first, he easily run over the right before Mega Cat and Darwin could make a move, he came back run them over again. Sonic stops what he was doing and give Mario a shot. He equipped his mallet and charge towards them.

"Gumball look out!" Darwin shout out.

As Mario was about to wham him, Mega Cat grab hold of his mallet, he struggles to take it away from him until he finally got it, he swing his mallet and knock him cross the sector until de-pixelated. Sonic goes full sprint as Mega Cat drop the mallet, equipped his sword and dash to him, and sliced of his legs when they are almost close to each other. Mega Cat switch his sword back to his buster mode, he watch the pixel version of Sonic being de-pixelated.

"Looks like it's just you and me, fanboy."

Mega Man fired multiple time including a charge shot but he missed when Mega Cat dash. Mega Cat starts shooting at him, his shot does some decent damage. Mega Man switch to Metal Blades and throws it but he quickly ducked.

"Geez! That almost cut off my head. Didn't your parents ever tell not to play those metal discs?"

Mega Man throws more discs at him but he dodge them. "I guess not." Mega Cat said. He keeps on dodging Mega Man's discs by ducking and flipping until Darwin took a shoot on him, Mega Cat equipped his Wing-Slice, throws it and stab him at his head, chest and crotch. Mega Man switch back and went de-pixelated.

"N—NO-OOO!"

"Game over, Pixel! Now accept your defeat!" Mega Cat throws a triple feathers at but he teleported out of the grid.

"What the…he's gone." Darwin said.

"Come on, we got to go after him! Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat and Darwin got to the transport and teleported to an unknown location that has big computer. Mega Cat then see Pixel (who is back to his normal self) making an a escape by blasting a hole on the roof and flies out.

"Oh no don't."

Mega Cat shoots with his buster but kept on missing due to Pixel's teleporting. Darwin does the same thing but he kept on teleporting.

"HA,HA,HA! You may have win the game. But you failed to stop me. Until next time!

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Damn it! For the first time in our lives that Robot Master's got away." Darwin said.

"Let's head back home, maybe mom can help us track him down." Mega Cat said to Darwin.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

 _ **Author: I don't own Sonic, Mario and Mega Man. Sonic is owned by Sega, Mario is owned by Nintendo, and probably already know that Mega Man is owned by Capcom. Also, Chopper Man is parody of Pac Man.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Finding The Robot Master

_**Chapter 14: Finding the Robot Master.**_

* * *

 **Watterson's lab…**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat and Darwin reach home and sees Proto Cat, Mega-Dan, Rachel and the Robot Masters being repaired by Dr. Watterson while Richard and Anais looking through the monitors to see any activity.

"Oh good your back." Dr. Watterson said repairing Molly's chest.

"Yeah and I see that we missed all the action." Mega Cat said.

"Yeah, you should have seen us. We've shown those scrap metal's who's the boss." Jamie said.

"They we're pretty scary." Teri said nervously. "But thankfully they retreated."

"Hey did you get the last rock?" Damien asked.

"No actually, Pixel got away." Mega Cat answered to Damien. "But we're heading back out to find him. Let's go Darwin!"

Darwin transformed into fishjet and let Mega Cat hop on his back, they took off and search the entire city to find.

"Varric, can you trace Pixel's energy ratings?"

" _I've been trying to do that ever since his escape, but still no luck."_

"He's gotta be here somewhere…wait, what's that?" Mega Cat spotted a trial of tiny squares which are pixelated. He landed next to them and exam them. "Looks like my Wing-Slice did good job. Darwin, follow these tiny cubes." Mega Cat said

Darwin took Mega Cat and follow the trial, passed the streets, fly through an alley, fly over the organic people, and fly through another alley until they stop at building where the trail ends.

" _I sense Pixel's energy, he's in this building….wait…I sense another energy, and this one is huge."_

"Dr. Watterson, we found Pixel. We're going to need back up."

"Okay, just stay there, back up is on their way. But I'm only going to send five because the rest is still repairing."

"That's fine, send them now."

* * *

 **Inside the building…**

* * *

"You idiot!" Rob throws Pixel across the room. "Not only you have failed to stop him but lead Mega Cat to my secret hideout!"

"I'm sorry, King Rob. I didn't know."

"You didn't know! You could have check yourself before coming here!" Rob looking at one of the monitors and not only Mega Cat but Mega-Dan, Proto Cat, Mega-Dan, Rachel, Carrie and Jamie. Mega Cat blast the door and enter along with everyone else.

"Get to the capsule!" Rob said to Pixel. Pixel obeyed head to one of the eight capsule to repair himself.

"Rejected five!"

The five generals appeared in front of Rob. "Mega Cat is here! Take care of them!"

"Yes sir!" They said and leaves the center.

"Okay Mega Cat! Come and get me! I dare you!"


	16. Chapter 15: Armed and Dangerous

_**Chapter 15: Armed and Dangerous**_

Inside, there were four corridors at opposite sides of the building with a door in the front of the room.

"Which way Pixel went?" Mega-Dan asked.

"I don't know. We're going to half to split to find him. Mega-Dan and Jamie, you take the lower left corridor. Darwin and Rachel, the lower right. Proto Cat, you take the upper left. And we'll take the upper right!" Mega Cat said.

"Ready….BREAK!" Everyone said as they went to their respective corridors.

At the lower right corridor, Darwin and Rachel are running through the hall while shooting and avoiding the Sniper Kats.

"I wonder what Pixel's planning?" Rachel said.

"I don't know but I hope it's another one of those grid things because I love those things, video games come to life that's so cool." Darwin said.

"I think you should lay off the video games." Rachel said

Just then, they came towards an elevator.

"Let's head on up!" Rachel said.

"Right!" Darwin said.

When they got to the top, Darwin and Rachel spotted another robot with a paper bag over his head.

"Who are you? Are you one of Pixel's tricks?" Darwin said.

"Nope."

"Then…who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Fragile, and today I'll be your executioner!" Fragile said.

"EXECUTIONER!" Darwin and Rachel said

"Your friend had cause a lot of trouble for us, now it's payback time." Fragile said

Fragile raised two of his tentacles and throws a glass shard towards them.

"Got you." Fragile said

Darwin and Rachel gets hit by some shards, Darwin equipped his buster and fired on him but missed when he jumps into the air.

Fragile throws more broken glass but Darwin and Rachel dodged them, Darwin then shoots him.

"What do you think of this?" Fragile said as he starts twirling and throws a lot of glass shards.

"Rachel, hop on quick!" Darwin said as he transformed into fishjet, Rachel got on and took off dodging every signal glass that he's thrown. When he stops twirling, he goes back throwing more glass in a normal way.

They dodge it and land back on the ground, Darwin transformed back to normal and equipped his hand back to buster mode.

"Darwin, cover your eyes!" Rachel said.

Darwin did what she said as Rachel used her Rainbow Flash to blind his sensors.

"ARGH!" Fragile yelled in pain.

"Now Darwin, give him the final blow!" Rachel said.

Darwin removed his hands from his eyes and starts shooting him, he keeps on firing on him until….

"What?! How could he have overload my circuits?! Arrrggghhh…

His entire body began to explode from the inside and the outside leaving nothing leftovers ont the ground.

"Alright we did it!" Rachel said.

"Yeah we did it!" Darwin said as they gave each other a hug for their victory.

"Hey Darwin look, another elevator." Rachel said pointing at it.

"Let's go!" Darwin said

They both let go of each other and ran to the elevator, the elevator door open, they both enter, Rachel hit a button, and takes them to the next area.

-To Be Continued-


	17. Chapter 16: Just Body In The Cement

_**Chapter 16: Just body in the Cement**_

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

"What?! How could he have overload my circuits?! Arrrggghhh…

His entire body began to explode from the inside and the outside leaving nothing but leftovers parts all over the ground.

"Alright we did it!" Rachel said.

"Yeah we did it!" Darwin said as they gave each other a hug for their victory.

"Hey Darwin look, another elevator." Rachel said pointing at it.

"Let's go!" Darwin said.

They both let go of each other and ran to the elevator, the elevator door open, they both enter and Rachel hit a button, and takes them to the next area.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, Darwin?" Rachel replied.

"Good job on Blinding Fragile. If you haven't done that, we would have been dead…" Rachel said.

"Anything to help out my boyfriend." Rachel said as she gave Darwin a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

As Darwin and Rachel reached the lobby, they were greeted by Chozo.

"Hey, Chozo!" Darwin said.

"Hey guys! I got you some E-Tanks." Chozo said handing E-Tanks to them.

"Thanks!" They said as they drink.

"Well, gotta go. Good luck on your mission!" Chozo said as he teleport back home.

After they finish drinking, they continue walking through hall until they stop at a big door.

"That's a biiiiig." Darwin said.

"You said it. I'm guessing that Pixel is behind this door. Let's go!" Rachel said.

"Wait! We don't know if it's safe to go in, let's wait for Gumball and the others." Darwin said.

"Alright." Rachel said.

Rachel and Darwin sat down behind the door waiting for their friends to show up.

"Soooo what do you want to do before everyone arrives?" Darwin asked.

"I got something in mind." Rachel said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Mega-Dan and Jamie had reached a break point which lead to a corridor on the right.

* * *

"If we face one of those robots, I'm gonna give him a POW! And a WHAM! And a WHAMMO on him! Next, when we reach to the boss, I'll give him Knuckle sandwich!" Jamie said punching the air.

"Is pounding the only solution for you." Mega-Dan asked.

"Yep." Jamie said with a smile on her face.

Just when Mega-Dan and Jamie went past the threshold, one of the general appeared.

"Wait a minute, you're not Mega Cat who the hell are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing?" Mega-Dan asked.

"I'm Celment, I was killed by that blue dweeb but my master brought me back to like. And I want my revenge!" Celment said in rage.

"He's not here, but I'll take his place." Mega-Dan said.

"You think you can take me, don't make laugh! This should be over before I used my special move" Celment said.

Celment change his hand into an arm cannon and quickly used his cement mixer to trap Jamie.

"Hey! What is this crude?!" Jamie said trying to get her legs free.

"It's called cement you dumb cow!" Celment said.

"Now it's…

Celment wasn't able to finish his sentences because he got shot in the chest by Mega-Dan.

"Don't you ever call my girlfriend a dumb cow!" Mega-Dan said aiming his buster at him.

"You're right I'm sorry….that you dated an ugly bull! HA HA!" Celment said laughing.

It was the final straw, Mega-Dan was now fully pissed as he dashed towards him but Celment dodge over him and starts firing mixed cement at him. Mega-Dan dodge his cements and fired back giving some damage, he dash and used his blade to damage him some more.

"Okay, let's try something else!" Celment said

He went overdrive mod, he used his cannon to make a mini cement tornado. Mega-Dan was about to move but he got sucked in, few minutes later the cement dried up Mega-Dan.

"Oh no, Dante!" Jamie said.

"Looks like I beat you. I told you can't beat me." Celment said aiming his cannon.

"Leave him alone you blockhead!" Jamie said as she launch one of her fist.

Her fist knock him back all the way to the wall stunning him, her fist returns to her.

"Thanks babe, I owe you!" Mega-Dan said.

"You damn right you owe me!" Jamie said.

Mega-Dan used his charge shot to break himself free. Celment came back and sees that Mega-Dan escape from his trap.

"What?!" Celment said.

"Now you're mine." Mega-Dan said.

Celment fires more of his mixed cement but Mega-Dan quickly dodge his attack. He dash to him, slice off his cannon and then do a fast swiping all over his body.

"Oh come on! I just got back here!"

Celment slowing breaks apart as he starts to explode leaving nothing but nothing. Mega-Dan rush to his girlfriend and break her free by using the same move he did on Celment.

"You okay?" Mega-Dan asked.

"I've been through worse. Come let's get going." Jamie said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-


	18. Chapter 17: X Marks the Spot

_**Chapter 17: X Marks the Spot**_

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

"Oh come on! I just got back here!"

Celment slowing breaks apart as he starts to explode leaving nothing but nothing. Mega-Dan rush to his girlfriend and break her free by using the same move he did on Celment.

"You okay?" Mega-Dan asked.

"I've been through worse. Come let's get going." Jamie said. They head to an elevator which is right in front of them.

* * *

When they got down to the lobby, they see Darwin and Rachel making out.

"AHEM!" Jamie said.

They heard Mega-Dan voice so they quickly stop making out and starts feeling embarrass.

"O-Oh guys…you made it." Darwin said try to cover his blush.

"Yeah. Looks like the rest of the gang aren't here yet. Looks like we're going to have to wait for them." Mega-Dan said.

"AWWW! I hate waiting! I want some action now!" Jamie complained.

"Don't worry, Jamie. You'll get some action once the rest of the team shows up." Mega-Dan said calming her down.

"Fine." Jamie said pouting as she sat door next to the door.

"Soooo how long have you guys been dating?" Jamie asked.

"Awhile." They said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Proto Cat was walking towards the elevator when she got confronted by Sunblast.

"Hard work and no play makes Proto Cat go crazy! HEEHEEHEE!" Sunblast laughed.

"You again. Tell me…why are you always feel interested on my fighting me instead of my brother, Mega Cat?" Proto Cat asked.

"I have my reason. Now let's go!" Sunblast said.

Proto Cat switch to her buster mode and began shooting follow by a charge shot. Sunblast counter her attack, equipped his buster and shoots back.

After thirty minutes of shooting, punching, kicking and blocking, there was no clear winnier in sight. Proto Cat and Sunblast were both feeling tired, and that was when Proto Cat gave him a clean shot which knocked him down on to the ground. That was when Sunblast broke the silence.

"You are way too strong…" Sunblast said.

"Thanks, but uh I have to say…you did put up a decent fight." Proto Cat said.

"I really thought I had a just a chance. Guess I have to train harder." Sunblast said getting up.

"You know, you still haven't answer my questions. Why do you like fighting me?" Proto Cat asked.

"I told you. I have my reason." Sunblast said.

"That's not an answer." Proto Cat said.

"You wanna know, fine. When you beat Rob, meet me at the abandoned warehouse." Sunblast said.

"Wait! You want us to beat, Rob?" Proto Cat said.

"Yeah, I'm not interested on ruling the world with the rejects, and plus I don't like Rob or his master plan. So in the mean time I'll be hidden, until then ciao." Sunblast said as he teleported away.

Proto Cat feels confuse on what just happen but she ignore it and head to the elevator.

-To Be Continued-


	19. Chapter 18: Splat the Cat

_**Chapter 18: Splat the Cat**_

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

"You know, you still haven't answer my questions. Why do you like fighting me?" Proto Cat asked.

"I told you. I have my reason." Sunblast said.

"That's not an answer." Proto Cat said.

"You wanna know, fine. When you beat Rob, meet me at the abandoned warehouse." Sunblast said.

"Wait! You want us to beat, Rob?" Proto Cat said.

"Yeah, I'm not interested on ruling the world with the rejects, and plus I don't like Rob or his master plan. So in the mean time I'll be hidden, until then ciao." Sunblast said as he teleported away.

Proto Cat feels confuse on what just happen but she ignore it and head to the elevator.

* * *

Down in the lobby…

"Good, you guys made." Proto Cat said.

"Yeah, now I we have to do is wait for Mega Cat and Carrie." Rachel said.

"They better hurry up. Cause I can't wait any longer." Jamie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mega Cat and Carrie were approaching the elevator when Chozo showed up.

"Hey, guys!" Chozo said.

"Hey Chozo, what's up?" Mega Cat asked.

"I just came by to give you guys E-Tank." Chozo said.

"Uh thanks Chozo but we're good." Mega Cat said.

"Oh." Chozo said with a disappointing look.

"I'm sorry." Mega Cat said.

"No, no, no it's okay. Good luck anyway." Chozo said as he teleported back home.

"Poor Chozo. I'll have to make up to him later." Mega Cat said as he and Carrie got onto the elevator.

At the top of the elevator, they spotted a blue cat and a paint splatter. They walked towards them when they turned around and spotted them.

"Nyah hah ha! Look Candy, its Mega Cat and his ghostly sidekick." Splatty said.

"Splatty! I thought I scared you off!" Mega Cat said.

"You did but I came back with little courage in myself." Splatty said.

"Good for you, inky. Now stand still so we can shoot you." Carrie said.

"Not a chance. But if you want to shoot me, then you have to find me." Splatty said as his phase through the wall.

"Blinky is mine." Carrie said as she went after him.

"Okay, that's just leaves you and me, Candy." Mega Cat said to Candy.

"That's right. Now put up your dukes." Candy said.

"Varric!" Mega Cat said.

" _Right, here you go."_ Varric said.

Mega Cat summon his sword out of his hand and grab hold of it.

"Round two. Fight!" Candy said.

Candy switch to his buster and starts firing rapidly. Mega Cat block all her attack with his sword, he charge towards and tries to slash her but she dodge it.

"Nice try, Mega. Now it's my turn." Candy said.

Candy equipped her Water Cannon and shoot a jet of water at him, she manage to hit him but only leaving him minor damage. Mega Cat recovers quickly and dash to her while dodging her water attack, he jumps over her and slash her leaving her cut marks on her back.

"Ow! That was a dirty move. Time to bring in some help." Candy said.

Candy used her special by creating two hologram of herself, one with Cardboard person's weapon and the other with Purple-Blur.

"Ah Slag." Mega Cat said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carrie is searching for Splatty but no sign of him. All the sudden she gets hit by one of Splatty's attack as he came out of the wall with a goofy grin on his face.

"Nyah hah ha! Looking for someone, sweet heart." Splatty said.

"Yeah I'm looking for someone. He's annoying and ugly." Carrie said.

"Ha ha ha very funny, let's see you get a laugh out of this!"

Splatty used his Paint-Spray on her but it went through her when she's in her Intangibility mode.

"Is that the best you could do? The only reason you manage to hit me back there because I wasn't even looking." Carrie said.

Splatty fire for few times but it keeps on passing through her body. "Hey, no fair!" Splatty said.

"Life's not fair, inky." Carrie said.

Splatty decided not to fight her, so he tries escape through the wall but Carrie teleported right in front of him.

"What's wrong, inky? What to all that courage you have?" Carrie asked.

Splatty doesn't respond he just feels more nervous than before, he was about to escape to another wall but was stop by her.

"Just as I thought." Carrie said as he went in invisible.

"H-Hey, where did you go?" Splatty said looking around.

Splatty continues looking around when suddenly he got hit on the head. She gave him several beaten until he finally had enough. He makes a run for it trying to escape but she teleported in front of him and him punch him hard. He recovers and was about to attack her but she disappeared again.

"Oh come on, not again!" Splatty said.

He thought she was going to pull that stunt again but instead he got stab through the chest, he drop dead not before say his final words.

"It's…official…I'm scared…of ghost…n-now." Splatty said as he shut down.

"Hmph…Well that wasn't so bad. I didn't even crack a sweat." Carrie said.

* * *

Back with Mega Cat, he's been dodging and blocking Candy and her holograms attack, he stop dodging and starts using his buster but it the hologram with no effect.

"HAHA! You have to better than that." Candy laughed.

"This is ridiculous. I can't tell which one is the real Candy." Mega Cat said.

" _I believe I can help, just give me a sec."_ Varric said as he sense her energy. " _The on your right is the real Candy, damage her and her holograms will disappeared."_ Varric said.

"Okay, thanks." Mega Cat said.

"Come on, Mega Cat. I'll give you one more chance to find which one is the real me." Candy said.

Mega Cat look at the three Candy's, he turn to his right and shot her with a charge shot which cause her holograms to disappeared. He walked up to her to see the fallen Candy who is heavily damage.

"Not bad, Mega Cat. Not bad. Well…I guess this is part were you finish me off." Candy said in defeat.

Mega Cat was about to say something when Carrie came back after defeating Splatty.

"Hey Gumball did you…Oh you didn't already." Carrie said.

"Did you take care off, Splatty?" Mega Cat asked.

"Yeah, I got to tell you that guy was a bigger joke as Alan. I mean seriously, he just keeps on firing Paint-Spray at me and I told him to stop because I was in Intangibility mode but he keeps on firing so then I…

"Um hello, aren't you going to finish me or what?" Candy asked.

"No." Mega Cat said.

"No?" Candy and Carrie said.

"Look—you're a copy of me, right?" If I destroy you, then part of me will be empty. So I'm offering you to join with me to fight Rob." Mega Cat said.

"What?" Candy said with a confuse look.

"When I confront you for the first time, you're like a little sister to me who got raised by bad people. And you deserved a better life than being one of Rob's General's. So what do you say?" Mega Cat asked.

"I…"

Candy got cut off when she starts feeling pain due to being shot by Mega Cat's charge shot.

"Sorry about it, I forgot how powerful my Charge Shot could be. Let me call Chozo so he can take you to the repair bay." Mega Cat said contacting Chozo.

"Why are you saving?" Candy asked.

"I told you may be a copy of me but have all my goodness inside of you." Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"You call." Chozo said.

"Chozo, can you take Candy to the lab so mom could repair her?" Chozo said.

"Okay dokey." Chozo said. "Come on, Candy. Let's go." Chozo hold her hand and teleported back to Watterson's Lab.

"Gumball, I don't think this is a good idea on bringing Candy back to the Lab." Carrie said.

"I know but I sense there's good inside of her, remember she has all my function including the good. Now let's go." Mega Cat said.

"Alright, but I still don't like it." Carrie said.

They both then proceeded to walk to the elevator.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

 **Candy Watterson owned by CandyWatterson**


	20. Chapter 19: Another Boss Rush

_**Chapter 19: Another Boss Rush**_

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

"Look—you're a copy of me, right?" If I destroy you, then part of me will be empty. So I'm offering you to join with me to fight Rob." Mega Cat said.

"What?" Candy said with a confuse look.

"When I confront you for the first time, you're like a little sister to me who got raised by bad people. And you deserved a better life than being one of Rob's General's. So what do you say?" Mega Cat asked.

"I…"

Candy got cut off when she starts feeling pain due to being shot by Mega Cat's charge shot.

"Sorry about it, I forgot how powerful my Charge Shot could be. Let me call Chozo so he can take you to the repair bay." Mega Cat said contacting Chozo.

"Why are you saving?" Candy asked.

"I told you may be a copy of me but have all my goodness inside of you." Mega Cat said.

*BWOO-WIP!*

"You call." Chozo said.

"Chozo, can you take Candy to the lab so mom could repair her?" Chozo said.

"Okie dokey." Chozo said. "Come on, Candy. Let's go." Chozo hold her hand and teleported back to Watterson's Lab.

"Gumball, I don't think this is a good idea on bringing Candy back to the Lab." Carrie said.

"I know but I sense there's good inside of her, remember she has all my function including the good. Now let's go." Mega Cat said.

"Alright, but I still don't like it." Carrie said.

They both then proceeded to walk to the elevator.

* * *

Down in the lobby, Mega Cat and Carrie join back to the others and tell them they have defeated the last general.

"Okay, now that everything has been taken care off. It's time we face the enemy. Let's go!" Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat open the door and he and his team until the room not to the final boss but a room with a capsules.

"What is this place?" Rachel asked.

"Let's see, eight capsules, a giant door that won't open. Yep, this is another boss rush." Mega Cat said.

"Oh come on!" Jamie said.

" _Gumball, these capsule are keeping the door locked. Destroy all eight of them and you and your friends will proceed." Varric said._

"Yeah I know Varric, I already figure it out." Mega Cat said.

" _Well sorry, I was just trying to give some adivse."_ Varric Said.

"Hey dipstick, who the heck are you talking to?" Jamie asked.

"Oh uh no one. Guys, I need you all to stay here While I take care the capsules." Mega Cat said.

"Are you sure? What if you need back up?" Darwin said.

"Don't worry buddy it won't take long, I promise." Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat ran into the third capsule on the right, teleported into the Robot Master's sector. The first one Mega Cat is encounter with is the Purple Guy.

"I'll paint your corpse in purple." Purple Guy said as he fired his Purple-Blur

" _Gumball, there something I want you to try."_ Varric said.

"What is it?" Mega Cat asked while dodging his attack.

" _Summon my sword." Varric said._

Mega Cat did what he said while dodge Purple guy's attack.

"Okay, now what?" Mega Cat asked.

" _Now, I'm going to transfer the one of Robot Masters weapon that you copy. Let's try the Water Cannon."_ Varric said as he transfer the Water Cannon data into his sword. _"Okay, go ahead try it out."_ Varric said.

Mega Cat stop dodging and dash towards Purple Guy, he block all of his purple stuff and stab him in the chest. All the water went inside of Purple Guy, soaking all his circuits causing him to crash and disable.

"Holy crap! You can put the weapons into my sword?" Mega Cat asked.

" _Technically it's my sword but…yeah." Varric said._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mega Cat asked.

" _Why didn't you asked."_ Varric Said

"Whatever, let's go to the next capsule." Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat ran into the first capsule on the left, he teleported to inside and have a refight with Butthead.

"Hey boy." Butthead one said.

"Come on." Butthead two said.

Butthead starts move around and spit out Sausage bombs. Mega Cat dodge them and asked Varric to switch the Robot Master's weapon.

" _Alright, lets the Purple Blur. Varric Said. "Swing the sword sideways so that will fired a wave of Purple Blur."Varric said._

"Alright." Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat did what Varric had told him blinded Butthead, he did the same thing to other head, he dash towards them and slice them into pieces.

"Rob! Banzai!" They said at their dying breath and exploded.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat ran into the second capsule on the left, he teleported and watch as Tinfoil Kid jump out of the pile of scrap.

"You got no chance." Tinfoil kid said.

" _I've switch your weapon to Avalanche-Quake. Jab the sword on the ground so the quake will appeared."_

Mega Cat quickly stab his sword on the ground and watch as the quake buried Tinfoil kid. He jumps out of the pile with little damage and call out a Robot Master.

"Tobias! Rise and shine!" Tinfoil kid said.

All the scrap pile formed into Tobias, he doesn't have his Rainbow Beam but he does have his speed. Mega Cat jump over Tobias as he charge, slam his sword on to the ground and buried Tinfoil Kid again. Tobias was about to ran to him but he got easily destroy by Mega Cat.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat dash and enter the last capsule on the left, he teleported into big open space where he sees a mountain in front of him. The mountain began to move, grows arms and legs and look at Mega Cat.

"I'll crush you, I'll make a Popsicle out of you!" Mountain said.

"Awww crap, I should have brought Darwin with me." Mega Cat said.

" _Let me help you there."_ Varric said.

Suddenly, Mega Cat started to fly without using a fishjet or a hover board.

"Oh my god, I can fly. _I believe I can flyyyyy._ " Mega Cat singed.

" _Ah Gumball." Varric said._

"Right sorry." Mega Cat said.

Mountain Person began using his ability to cause an avalanche on both mountains including himself.

" _This you can use your normal attack on him, no need for an explosive sword." Varric said._

Mega Cat switch to his buster, equipped his Sausage Bomb and fired on his face damaging him. Before Avalanche-Quake used his other move, he got hit by another Sausage Bomb. Mega Cat keeps on firing his bombs at him until he reach his overdrive mode but Mega Cat prevent that my shooting a bomb at one of his eyes. After few minutes on bombing on a mountain, he finally exploded leaving a pack of snow and rocks on the field.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat dash out of that capsule and enter the first capsule on the right, he teleported into a sector where everything is made out of Cardboard. The boxes Mega Cat see, combine into Cardboard Person.

"I'm so gonna die." Cardboard Person said nervously.

Mega Cat fired his water cannon making her wet. Cardboard throws Ninja Stars that are made out of cardboard. Mega Cat jump over them and fired his Water Cannon, he fired again to prevent Cardboard person to go Overdrive mode he keeps on doing that until she's defeat.

"Good grief." She said as she collapsed.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

He beamed back and head to the second capsule, he teleported into a sector which is full of water. Probob floats down while looking at Mega Cat and due girl pose.

"Hi! I'm Probob, but you can call me handsome, k?" Probob said.

"I know who you are and no I'm not calling you handsome." Mega Cat said as he summon his sword.

Probob fired his water balloon but Mega Cat blocked his attack, dash to him and make little sponges out of him.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to use my other ability." Probo said as he explode.

" _I was hoping you were going use his weakness." Varric said_

"Nah no need, beside it will be annoying if I fight longer." Mega Cat said.

" _True. Shall we."_ Varric said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat rush and enter the third capsule on the left. Inside, he sees Angel lower herself to look at him.

"Don't worry child, I'll removed all the sins inside of you!" Angel said.

" _I add the Magnet-Force into the sword, the sword will turn into a metal sword, jump in the air and swipe down, got it." Varric said._

"Got it." Mega Cat said.

Angel flies back up and used her wings to fire her feathers. Mega Cat used his hover ability to fly up, aim his sword downward stab her on top of her head, killing her.

"Wow…that was easy."

" _One more capsule to go, I we all know who's the last bot." Varric said._

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat exited out and head to the final capsule, he teleported in and sees that Pixel just teleported.

"There you are Pixel, I've been looking everywhere for you. Nice hideout by the way." Mega Cat said.

"Hideout? This is not my hideout. This is Rob's fortress." Pixel said.

"What?" Mega Cat said.

"Yeah, my master was really upset for luring you here. But to make it up, I'll destroy you and your friends."

Pixel starts circling around dropping bombs over his him. Mega Cat dodge them, fires back using his normal buster which damage Pixel.

" _Gumball, I add the Wing Slice onto the sword, it will increase its strength allowing to kill an enemy much faster."_ Varric said.

"Cool." Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat kicked some the bombs away, jump up in the air, and parry, thrust in full speed cutting up Pixel.

"NO! This cannot be! Master, avenge me!" Pixel said.

Pixel falls apart and his pieces drop on the floor where Mega Cat is standing.

"I can't believe that all this time that this place is Rob's fortress." Mega Cat said.

" _Well I did sense a strong energy, Rob is probably behind that big door." Varric said._

"Well let's go tell the others." Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

-To Be Continued-


	21. Chapter 20: The Final Battle Part 1

_**Chapter 20: The Final Battle Part 1**_

Mega Cat kicked some the bombs away, jump up in the air, and parry, thrust in full speed cutting up Pixel.

"NO! This cannot be! Master, avenge me!" Pixel said.

Pixel falls apart and his pieces drop on the floor where Mega Cat is standing.

"I can't believe that all this time that this place is Rob's fortress." Mega Cat said.

"Well I did sense a strong energy, Rob is probably behind that big door." Varric said.

"Well let's go tell the others." Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Good job, bro. You got the door open." Darwin said.

"All right, let's go!" Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat go through the door, but the rest of them somehow couldn't.

"Hey, what gives?" Jamie said.

Proto Cat stretched her hand when he felt something solid.

"It's an invisible barrier!" She said.

"Let's see if I can phase through it." Carrie said.

She tried phase through the barrier but the energy of the barrier forced her out.

"OW! I was hoping that will work." Carrie said.

" _It seems that this barrier has the same energy as mine."_ Varric Said.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll take care of him!" Mega Cat said.

"How come he gets to fight him?" Jamie asked.

"Because he's the main star of this story, the protagonist like Mega Cat has to fight the main villain on the finally chapter." Carrie said.

* * *

Mega Cat get on the moving walkway towards the next room. When he go there, he was greeted by Rob himself.

"Rob!" Mega Cat said.

"So nice for you to join me!' Rob said.

"Cut the crap, tell me why are you doing?" Mega Cat asked.

"You have to catch me first!" Rob said as he ran towards the elevator behind him.

"Son of a..." Mega Cat said as he takes the stairs.

As he got to the top of the stairs, Rob had just reached top too.

"Rob!" Mega Cat said.

Rob runs through a small flight of stairs with Mega Cat following him until he gets on one of the elevators.

"Sniper Kats! Destroy that blue pest!" Rob said contacting them as he went up.

Just then other two elevators come down. When the doors open, serval Sniper Kats ran out and starts shooting at Mega Cat."

"Protect the master no matter what." One of the Sniper Kat said.

"Get out of my way!" Mega Cat said as he summon his sword.

Mega Cat dash in full speed and easily destroy all the Sniper Kats. Mega Cat went up the elevator, as he heading up the elevator Mega Cat and Varric were quiet until Mega Cat spoke up.

"Hey, Varric?" Mega Cat said.

" _Yes Gumball."_ Varric replied.

"I want to say…thank you for everything, for all the upgrades, the sword and some advices." Mega Cat said.

" _What are friends for."_ Varric said.

"So, after this what are you going to do?" Mega Cat asked.

" _Well, I'm headed back to outer space, there are still evil energy around the galaxy and I need to make sure that I eliminated them for good." Varric said._

"Oh." Mega Cat said with a sad tone.

" _I'm sorry, but you know I can't stay here with you. I still have some responsibility out there." Varric said._

"I know, I just wish we have time to get to know each other." Mega Cat said.

" _Believe me, I would love to do that but I can't. Maybe someday, when I completed my mission." Varric said._

"That's sound good." Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat had reached the top of the elevator to find himself on the roof. The rooftop seemed to look like a huge colosseum surrounded by huge buildings. At the other end of the floor stood Rob.

"Hello Mega-Dweeb…" Rob said icily.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of people calling me _Mega-Dweeb_ or _Mega Twerp._ Can you bad bots come up something original?" Mega Cat said.

"Unfortunately, no." Rob said.

"So are going to explain to me why are you doing this?" Mega Cat asked.

"You got to defeat me first, blue boy." Rob said.

"*Sigh* fine." Mega Cat said.

Rob began attacking by firing black energy. A ball of energy came out of it heading for Mega Cat. He dodged by dashing, blocking and dodging. When he stop moving, Rob shot forward. He tried to attack, but Mega Cat blocked it with his sword.

"It's useless…you can't win!" Rob said.

Mega Cat pushed Rob back.

"Not if we can help it!" Mega Cat and Varric said.

Mega Cat began attacking Rob furiously. When he was finished, Rob was kneeling on the ground.

" _Destroy them, destroy them, Rob."_ Evil energy said to Rob.

"I need…more power…"Rob said.

" _Very well, I shall give you more of my power but that is it."_ Evil Energy said.

When he transformed more of his powers to Rob, he starts to glow purple.

"Feel my wraith, Mega Cat!" Rob flies in the air firing purple energy, he keeps on missing because Mega Cat kept dashing. Mega Cat began attacking with his sword, but Rob blocked the attack with his force field. Mega Cat equipped his Purple-Blur and fired onto his face, he disappeared when Rob remove the stuff out of his face.

"Where did you go?" Rob asked.

"Right here!" Mega Cat said. He switch to his normal buster, release a powerful charge shot. Few moments, Rob was stunned and was badly damage, and that was when Mega Cat began attacking Rob.

"You…bastard!" Rob shouted.

"Had enough, Ronnie?" Mega Cat said.

"Don't…call…me Ronnie, its Rob Rob ROOOOOOOB!" Rob shouted.

Rob used his power to teleport out of this fortress.

" _What just happen?" Varric said._

"I don't know but it's not good. Let's head back to the others." Mega Cat said as he went back to the elevator.

-To Be Continued-


	22. Chapter 21: The Final Battle Part 2

_**Chapter 21: The Final Battle Part 2**_

* * *

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

"You…bastard!" Rob shouted.

"Had enough, Ronnie?" Mega Cat said.

"Don't…call…me Ronnie, its Rob Rob ROOOOOOOB!" Rob shouted.

Rob used his power to teleport out of his fortress.

"What just happen?" Varric said.

"I don't know but it's not good. Let's head back to the others." Mega Cat said as he went back to the elevator.

* * *

Mega Cat exited out of the elevator, ran all the way back to his team.

"That was fast. Man you really are good." Rachel said.

"Actually I didn't him. He gotta away." Mega Cat Cat.

"What?! Where did he go?" Mega-Dan asked.

Suddenly, they felt a quake which made Darwin fall. It can't be Mountain Person because Mega Cat destroy. The shaking gets bigger and louder.

"W-What's…going…on?!" Darwin asked.

"I…don't…know!" Mega Cat answered.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

"Right!" Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

Outside of the fortress, they see everyone is running away from something while vehicles and other city property are being pulled in.

"What the?!" Mega Cat said.

Everyone ran to streets to find out what's going on, they stop as the quake is getting louder, the cause of this quake reveal to be Rob in his giant mode.

"Rob?" Mega Cat said.

"That's right! You now I have to give points to Tinfoil Kid. His powers allows me to use all the metal around the city build me giant figure of myself!" Rob said.

"Give it Rob, you can't beat us!" Mega Cat said.

"Silence fool! I'll defeat you and conquer the world!" Rob said.

Rob stomp his foot which blew everyone away except for Mega Cat who flies in the air. He flies higher, switching his Sausage Bomb and fires on his head. Rob attempted to block Mega Cat's bomb, but he wasn't fast enough. With enough explosive, he was knocked down. When Rob got back up, he open his open and cough out energy Death balls.

"Oh Crap!" Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat only dodge three death balls, the last one hit him. Next, Rob trapped Mega Cat in a sphere which slowly sapped his energy.

" _Gumball! Rob is draining me! You need to make a move!" Varric said._

"I'm…trying!" Mega Cat said.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this. I'm sick and tired of people keep forgetting my name. All I wanted is some respected, and did I get one…no. So I turn on my creator, steal the rocks, force Dr. Simian to fix up the rejected robots, and infected her robots with my own powers." Rob said.

"Rob…you…" Mega Cat said with a weak voice.

"Now that I have you and Varric in my clutches, no one can't stop me!" Rob said.

"Varric? How did you know about him?" Mega Cat asked.

"You're not the only one who has a talking energy inside of you! Now, for the endgame!" Rob said.

Darwin and the rest recovers and interfering what Rob is doing to Mega Cat.

"Thanks everyone!" Mega Cat said.

"No prob, bro!" Darwin said.

The gang's interference left Rob open to an attack, in which Mega Cat and the others opportunity to do so.

"Just die already!" Rob attack by throwing trucks, cars and vans at them. Everyone dodge his attack and starts firing back, Mega Cat flies back up and fired his Sausage Bomb damaging him.

Just then, Rob attacked Darwin with an unknown attack. Mega Cat tried to help his friends, but was met with one Rob's death ball. Just before Rob was about to kill Mega Cat, Proto Cat fired a powerful charge shot that leaves a giant hole onto his forehead.

" _Gumball look! There's Rob!" Varric said._

"Yeah, I see him." Mega Cat said. He summon the sword and flies towards to the hole.

"Get away from me!" Rob said as he fired black energy.

"Suck on this, Rolly!" Mega Cat said while dodging his attack.

"How many times do I have to tell you it"s—

Rob got cut of when Mega Cat stab him right through in the chest. When Mega Cat remove his sword, the energy that hold Rob is started to burst.

"No…NOOOOOOO! WOOOAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Rob screamed as his entire body explode.

Mega Cat flies out of the Rob's giant body and watches as he exploded and his giant body crumples down leaving a big mess. Mega Cat flies back down on the ground to see the pile.

" _You did it, Gumball." Varric said._

"No…we did it, buddy." Mega Cat said.

"GUMBALL!" Everyone cried out.

"Guys!" Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat ran to the rest of the gang where they group hugged.

"That was awesome, bro!" Mega-Dan said.

"Yeah, you show Rob who's the boss." Rachel said.

"So Gumball, are you gonna tells where or when did you get the upgrades?" Carrie asked.

"Oh yes, let's head back home, I'll tell you everything." Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

* * *

-To Be Continued-


	23. Chapter 22: Epilogue

_**Chapter 22: Epilogue**_

Back at home, Mega Cat tells everyone on what's going on and why is he's so different.

"Well that explain where that sword come from." Rachel said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dr. Watterson asked.

"I want to tell you, believe me want too but there is so many interruption that I have to wait until this mission is over." Mega Cat said.

"At least he's not poisonous." Proto Cat said.

"Gumball, can you summon your sword?" Dr. Watterson asked.

"Sure." Mega Cat said as he summon his sword.

"Wow!" Richard and Anais said in impressed.

"Most incredible, I would like to do more study on him." Dr. Watterson said.

"Sorry mom, but he has to return to space." Mega Cat said.

"AWWW! But we got so many question?" Richard compliant.

"Mom, do you still have some of the rocks that you got from the robot masters?" Mega Cat asked.

"Yes why?" Dr. Watterson asked.

"I need to destroy them. So that Dr. Simian won't get them." Mega Cat said.

Dr. Watterson went to the vault, grab all the rocks that are in a tiny capsule, and place them on the floor. Mega Cat used his sword and destroy all of it.

" _That's the last of it."_ Varric Said.

"One more thing, mom. Do you have the other rock?" Mega Cat asked.

"Yes I do. Here you go." Dr. Watterson said as she gave him the rock.

"Ready Varric." Mega Cat said.

" _Ready." Varric said._

Mega Cat hold the rock tight as Varric transfer back to the rock and transformed back to his physical form.

"Wow." Carrie, Rachel, Penny and Jamie said.

"He so cute." Teri said as she blush.

"Big deal." Mega-Dan, Damien and Darwin said.

"I want to say thank you all for your help. Especially you, Gumball. Now I must go, if you need my help on anything you can used a piece of me to trace my energy source to contact me." Varric said handing over a piece of him to Dr. Watterson.

Varric was about to fly out of the lab not before he tells Mega Cat something important.

"Oh and Gumball." Varric said.

"Yes, Varric." Mega Cat.

Varric walked up to him and whisper into his ear.

" _You better tell her how you feel or I'll come back and tell her myself."_ Varric whispered referring to Carrie.

Mega Cat pause for a sec and starts to blush as Varric leaves the lab and blast off into the depth of space.

"What is Varric whispering about?" Carrie asked.

"Oh…i-it's nothing, Carrie. Say…don't we have a city to repair." Mega Cat said as he laughs nervously.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Rob was woken on a table as a bright light shine onto his face, he look around to see where he is but was interrupted when he heard footsteps. Three figures step out of the shadows revealing them to be Dr. Simian, Vibe and Overbyte.

"Welcome home, noble voyager." Dr. Simian said.

"D-Dr. Simian. You escape your jail cell, oh thank goodness." Rob said nervously.

"Yes…you know I got to say…I'm impressed...You force me to repair my rejected robots, infected my robots, and steal my rock. I'll give you an A for well done." Dr. Simian said.

"Really? Thank you Dr. Simian…for second there I thought you're going to torture me or something." Rob said in relief.

"Oh no no I would never do something like that. But my friend, Vibe will." Dr. Simian said.

"What?!" Rob said.

"I don't wanna get my hands all dirty. Vibe, will you do the honors." Dr. Simian said.

"It will be my pleasure." Vibe said with an evil grin.

"No wait. Dr. Simian…please…don't!" Rob screamed.

Outside of the doors, Banana Joe, Tina Rex, Juke, Zack and the new robot name Clare were listening behind the doors, they hear Rob screaming as he being electrocute to death by Vibe.

"Looks like Rob is in for a _shock,_ hehehe." Banana Joe laughed.

"Joe, your jokes are more weaker than Zack's stupid cut puns." Tina Rex said.

"Hey!" Zack said.

Clare heard enough, she leaves the scene and starts feeling sorry for Rob, she went to her bed and starts having visual about the poor robot being suffer.

* * *

-Next time on Mega Cat and Vibe-

* * *

 **Varric owned by Kjmk42**

 **Vibe and Overbyte owned by Master DA**

 **Damien and Chozo owned by Jonathanelrod/Beesandbats**

 **Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

 **Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

 **Sunblast owned by Sunblast X**


	24. Chapter 23: Credits

Mega Cat 8: The Sword of Heroism

Credits

* * *

Song: "Brandnew Way," by Takumi Osawa and performed by GANASIA: English Translation.

* * *

Picture: Mega Cat waking up.

* * *

 _ **If I can defend my dearest you**_

 _ **Like a hero in a TV show I dreamt of**_

 _ **The wounds feelings and hesitation**_

 _ **Brought in my heart turn to tears.**_

* * *

Picture: Mega Cat riding on Darwin in his fishjet mode.

* * *

 _ **You laugh and show me a hand**_

 _ **The promises we exchanged turned into courage.**_

* * *

Picture: Rob's secret base.

* * *

Picture: Rob, the generals, and the rejected Robot Masters.

* * *

 _ **The endless tomorrow is deep like the sea**_

 _ **Someday As if these feelings were never touched**_

 _ **Don't forget**_

 _ **The Brandnew sky in those dazzling eyes We go on a Brandnew way**_

 _ **Again we walk on.**_

* * *

Picture: Carrie and the Robot Masters.

* * *

Picture: Dr. Watterson, Richard, Anais and Chozo.

* * *

Picture: Proto Cat, Mega-Dan and Darwin.

* * *

 _ **After some time memories fade like lies**_

 _ **Those little fists now make history.**_

* * *

Picture: Varric

* * *

 _ **Back then we ran about carefree and innocent**_

 _ **I guess we buried that important secret in the sandy beach.**_

* * *

Picture: Danny and his team of Robot Masters.

* * *

 _ **We gather pieces of a dream in endless time**_

 _ **Even if the town changes I want to stay the same defending you**_

 _ **Don't forget**_

 _ **The Brandnew sky painted in your heart We go on a Brandnew way**_

 _ **Again we walk on.**_

* * *

Picture: Sunblast and Proto Cat face off in the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

 _ **There's something lost in the straits of battle**_

 _ **But even now our promise holds us together.**_

* * *

Picture: Mega Cat fights the giant Rob.

* * *

 _ **The endless pain has just begun**_

 _ **I continue to search the feelings that will never revert to as before**_

 _ **Don't forget**_

 _ **The Brandnew sky painted in your heart We go on a Brandnew way**_

 _ **Again we walk on.**_

* * *

Picture: Mega Cat holding his sword up in the air.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget**_

 _ **The Brandnew sky in those dazzling eyes We go on a Brandnew way**_

 _ **Again we walk on.**_

* * *

 _ **-**_ Next Time on Mega Cat and Vibe-


End file.
